Dreaming of a Different Fate
by etraya
Summary: A young witch is rescued from the dungeon. With a little help from the knights she learns to heal the wounds of the past and discover that love and friendship is the greatest power anyone can posses. my 1st fic please R&R. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

In the dank gloom of Marius Honorius' dungeon only three people were left alive, though it looked and smelt as though there was no living thing other than the mad muttering priests at their alter. In a small hole in the side of the dungeon sat a small boy known as Lucan, though he was afraid he did not cry or scream for help. Across the room from him was another cell containing, what some would refer to her as, a woad called Guinevere, she too made no sound in the gloom of the dungeon. Yet there was another in that place, in the smallest cell in the corner of the room lay a young woman of 25 years of age, out of the three she had been an inhabitant of this place for the longest, as far as she knew around 3 months. Though she had never actually seen her comapions she had exchanged a few words between to find out their names. Her fingers were dislocated, and her body beaten, yet she had survived, and vowed that she would survive long enough to see the sky once again. As her companions she made no sound, but that was the only thing which she could claim a similarity, for she was no ordinary person, she had powers, dreams to tell the future, and power held within her own blood. Her name was Mya.

It had been three months since she had seen daylight, three months was all she could think of, what had happened to her home in that time, had her small field of crops survived, had her animals died or had Marius claimed then as his own when he had her dragged from her small cave and had her locked in the dungeon. She still retained hope than she would see that life again, where she was not tortured for hours on end by mad priests, where she had good food just outside her front door, where she could be free to do what she liked, when she liked. But with each day the hope that she had of seeing freedom failed, and she came closer to giving up.

There was a distant cry of pain, and Mya realised they must be torturing one of the other inmates. "Better them than me" she thought to herself, but a feeling of dread lay in her stomach, how long would it be before it was her turn, because there were not many of them left now the torturing came more frequent than before. She shivered from the cold, her rough woollen dress not protecting her from the cold any more than it protected her from the beatings. It had been so long since she had washed that she no longer noticed her own smell, or the dirt which encrusted her skin. The cry came again and she recognised that the cry was made by Guinevere, meaning that it was her turn next. She was unable to suppress the sob which came from her very heart then, she was so afraid, though she would never admit it, all she wanted was to be anywhere but in that dungeon, even being Marius's serf would be better than this she thought to herself, but only for a moment "No" screamed another, stronger voice from inside her, I will not be his serf EVER! He is no ruler or commander of me, I am free". She heard a soft whimpering and a scraping of metal on stone as Guinevere was returned to the cell, a quick shuffle of feet and a grubby brown robe with matching feet appeared at her cell.

"No, No, No, No, Please not again, please let me go, I did no wrong" Mya protested as the priest roughly grabbed her by her arms and dragged her forcefully out of her cell. Her turn in the wheel of torture that exsted between the three left alive.

"Not until you realise the error of your ways WITCH!" screamed the mad priest, as he dragged her to another dank stone room, full of metal instruments, and proceeded, despite her protests, to chain her to a stone bench, wrists and feet. "You must return on the path to God, you must die as an example Pagan"

"But I am not a pagan, I'm not, I'm not" answered Mya, knowing that this would not stop him as he proceeded to heat iron rods in a frie at the side of the room.

"whether you are a Pagan, or Wiccan, or Monkey you are not of God, You must be punished, you must learn from your mistake so that you can enter heaven" replied to priest, a sadistic smile etching across his face as he retrieved the red hot rod from the fire.

"Please No, I am on the right path, I do worship my own Gods, please Let me be, let me be." She cried before he trust the side of the rod on her wrists, the smell of burning flesh accompanied her terrified scream.

Hours later, or maybe days later, from what Mya could tell she lay back in her tiny cell, curled in a little ball to try and stop the pain in her stomach, caused from the lack of food. She had only consumed what Fulicina had been able to smuggle into the dungeon, which wasn't much as it was, but in the last two weeks the food had stoped completely, and now Mya had to rely on the filthy cup of water which they were allowed daily to fil the whole growing in here stomach. She had an inclination that the water was only given to them to ensure that they lived to die from starvation rather than out of an act of kindness from the priests. She was crying silently to herself, her pain was so great now, her body ached and her legs were cramped, she longed to be able to walk or run even if just for a moment. She lay like that for days, the priests muttering to their icons in the background before eventually she must have drifted into sleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG, Mya was awoken by the sound of crashing brinks and metal, for a moment she thought that someone had come to rescue her, but the feeling of dread inside of her prevented getting her hope up too high. Yet, soon she saw a shaft of light come towards her, the sound of people clambering down the stone steps. In her state she could barely grasp what was said in a conversation at the entrance to the room, but from the tone it sounded much like an argument. Suddenly she hard the clanging of metal against metal, and her hope and some strength returned to her, they were being rescued. She prepared herself for them to come to her, but after a minute she could not hear any more cells being opened. "My cell is to far away for them to see" she desperately thought, but she heard at least one person left in there. With the newfound strength she brought the chains on her wrists to the bars of her cell and knocked the two together.

At the other end of the dungeon Tristan heard the sound ofclinking metal; he immediately swung his sword at the priests throat.

"Is there anyone else?" he growled, and the priest could only shudder under his intense gaze and point to the far end of the dungeon. Swiftly he made his way to the far end of the dungeon and spotted one last unopened cell. He crouched down and what h saw made him gasp for breath. Inside what a battered and beaten young woman, but there she was summoning up her strength her eyes showing an inner passion, but still retaining a slightly hunted look. He took his sword and broke open the cell, he held out his hand but she did not take it. Mya had decided that she should not immediately trust these men, she recognised them as Samation knights, men of great skill, and little morals or so she had heard. She crawled out of the cell and using most of her strength stood infront of the man.

"Do you want no help, you are weak" he asked in a sympathetic voice, she smiled slightly but answered:

"No thank you" in her hoarce voice "I wish to walk on my own" and with that he accompanied her out of the dungeon and let her use him as a support as she made her way up the stairs.


	2. Of dreams and Handsome men

Chapter two

Blinking she made her way into the open air again, she was dazed and more than a little confused she was confronted by a large crowd at the entrance to the dungeon. As she walked out many of them gasped, they saw her being dragged to the stone hut, they had heard that they called her witch, they had seen the priests promise to save her soul before she cried and almost unearthly cry before fainting on the ground looking dead, then being dragged off into the dungeon to whatever fate the priests could create. In truth many were fearful of her, they had known her to come into their village, and they had known her to be different to them. When they had heard that she was a witch it did not surprise many of they, just confirmed their fears. It was because of this fear that none rushed to her aid when she stumbled on a stone outside of the hut, instead she was aided by the man by her side and another who stood close to him. It was at that point that she looked at the man who had rescued her and his companions. What she saw made her blood run cold. In her head all she could hear was "Change their fate. Change you own fate"

_Dream sequence _

_Again Mya stood in fear in the middle of a large lake, it was frozen over and on either side she could see people, but could not hear a single thing, save to continuous drum beat. On one side stood a force of 300 all wore dark colours, Saxon she thought to herself. They were firing arrows at the other side, where a force of just eight stood, six men and one woman, they too were firing but she saw they had much more success at hitting. But still the other side advanced they were getting closer to the smaller force. She tried to urge them to run but found that despite her effort she could make no sound. The seven put down their bows at a command from one of the men, and picked up their swords, but at the end of the line one picked up an axe, and ran to the middle of the lake, next to Mya, he proceeded to ht the ice with all his force, as arrows started to pierce his body. She wanted to help him, wanted his companions to rush out with their shields to cover him, but she could not help the dying man, as the ice broke beneath them she saw him collapse before they both plunged into the icy water he spoke to her "Help me". Then she too dropped into the water._

_But instead of falling into water and waking, she found herself next in the middle of a large field, around her a battle was raging, and all around people were dying. She saw seven people among the fray, the seven that had survived the ordeal at the lake. As before she was unable to move unable to help. She saw one of the men she saw before, he was fighting a man much bigger than himself, though he had skill with his intricate sword, he was almost dancing she thought, but it was cut short as the larger man overpowered him with his brute strength, within a few agonising minutes the man was lying on the ground, he turned his head in her direction, she noticed that he had distinctive tattoos on his cheeks, but his eyes seemed to look straight at her. He spoke to her then, the only sound in the horrific field "Help me" he whispered before he died._

_Suddenly, she found herself on another part of the field, fire riddled the ground, but she did not feel it. Again she saw another pair fighting, but she recognised both faces there, they had been facing each other at the lake. Now they were closer, on one was a handsome man with dark curly hair, he looked kind but fierce, with his twin blades dancing in the morning sun. The other looked hard and cold, he was furs and had a recent scratch on one side of his face. The handsome man had the upper hand, but was intercepted by another, as he fought the other the cold looking man turned and ran towards a fallen soldier, still clutching a cross bow in his dead hand, he picked it up and fired. Mya tried to scream, to warn the man, but this did not work, he was hit in his heart, with his failing strength he threw his sword to the other and killed him. As the handsome man dropped to the ground he too looked at her and spoke "Help me", then he died. The dream faded to black and a voice echoed in the void "They will die in this fate, but your can help them. Change their fate. Change your own fate" _

_End of dream sequence_

Mya gasped as she looked at the men who had helped her. She knew in that instance who they were, but was terrified to acknowledge their fate, and hers. Instead of asking their names or thanking them, she just paced a hand to her hair, realising how she must have looked, in her rag of a dress and battered body, considering that they were actually good looking. At that point fear took her heart, she could not stand to face the truth. She looked at the man who had rescued her, noticed the tattoos on his cheeks from her dream, and then looked at the others close by, her eyes caught for a moment on the face of a very handsome looking man with long blood hair and a gentle expression, before she quickly said "Bye" and ran off into the forest, thinking to go home.

The knights were shocked to see the girls emerging from the dungeon with Tristan's help, it shocked the other knights to see that he appeared to be protecting the girl. She tripped on a rock outside the entrance, and both Tristan and Lancelot went to her side to help her. As she looked up to the men's faces, they saw a fear and shock raise in her eyes. She put a hand on her hair, and quickly studied the knights. Gawain caught his breath when her eyes lingered on his for a moment, he saw a beauty hidden by the dirt and blood. It puzzled them greatly when she just said "Bye" and ran off towards the forest.


	3. Home sweet cave

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** Thanks to all you lovely reviewers, I'm glad you like the story. Here's the third chapter as requested. The plot thickens...

For a few moments the knights just stood, slightly confused at what had just happened, at the spot where the young woman had been. As the shock faded the reality of what had just happened hit them. They knew that she was heading straight into the arms of the Saxons, and that she was too weak to resist if she came upon them. Arthur saw that a plan of action was needed, his conscious would not allow him to let her freely run into the Saxon, he thought quickly and decided that if he sent two of the Knights to find her while he and the other led the rest of the caravan east, they would be able to leave now and rescue all the villagers he had decided to take along as well.

"Tristan, Gawain: You go and find her" Ordered Arthur "The rest of us will move east, if you are fast enough you will be able to find her, and bring her back safely before she runs into the Saxon lines."

"Arthur, we have no time to be running around the forest looking for one person" argued Lancelot, he did feel something extraordinary form the girl, but a stronger part of him felt the urgency of their situation, if they spent any more time trying to save these people then they were going o have to fight. However, he noticed that neither Tristan nor Gawain argued against their task, in fact they both seemed eager to go after her.

As soon as Arthur had given his command Tristan felt a weight lift from his chest, he had feared that Arthur would just let the girl go, even though he was wary of the urgency of their situation, something inside of him felt that he had to protect this young woman. Gawain too had felt a similar relief, but not because he wanted to protect her, more because he wanted a chance t find out about her, he was curious about this girl and wanted to know who she was, where she came from, how she had ended up in that dungeon. They both mounted their horses and drove them into a fast gallop, heading in the same direction which she had run.

After a time they came across a set of footprints, they were heading deeper into the forest, spurring their horses on they followed them until them came across a stone wall with a ramp leading to the entrance of a cave. As they arrived they saw the woman they had rescued retreat into the cave. As silently as possible they both dismounted and followed the ramp to the entrance of the cave, when they looked in, they were awed. Far from looking like a dank harsh cave, it was furnished with hand made wooden items, the winter light shone in, giving it a warm glow. Looking round they spotted her, she looked more exhausted that when Tristan had helped her out of the dungeon, she studied her body, then just sat for a moment, not wanting to disturb her Tristan and Gawain slipped silently into the cave. Yet as fast as lightning her head shot up and she scrambled to get up. She tried to stand, but was shocked from something, as she was about to fall both lunged forward to catch her, but only one made it on time.

After a time of fast running Mya finally came upon the opening of her home, the cave. The entrance was not at ground level, she had to climb up a natural ramp to get to the opening. She walked wearily up the ramp and stood on the ledge at the entrance looking out into the forest for a moment, she looked over the land which she had called her own, her animals were no longer there, Marius had taken those, her crops were nothing more than a scorch mark on the ground, but at least they had not desecrated the seven little mound of earth in the far end of her garden, those were precious to her. Noting that the damage done to her land could be solved she turned and walked in to her home. They had not taken much from here; they had probably thought it cursed she thought to her self. She lowered herself into a bed made from animal furs and cloth, leant against the cold stone wall, examined her battered body, regarding her dislocated fingers, bruises and gashes with little shock, and just sat there for a few minuets she had thought it was silent, then with horror she realised there was another sound. Drums, beating continuously, above all people she knew what that meant, panic was rising in her, a wave of nausea caught her unaware as she tried to stand up, she was grateful to the strong arms that had caught her before she fell.

_Okay: bit of a cliffy there, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, and seems rushed- it is- I had two ideas for this chapter, which would have different outcomes, I chose to go with this one. I don't know who is going to pair up with Mya, but there will be more characters introduced in later chapters (she says). I am hoping that the next couple of chapters will have more dialogue in them, I am palnning on having her tell the knights her past soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when I can next update as computer at home is bust and college breaks up on Friday. Thanks for your reviews they do help!_


	4. Why?

**AN: **_Sorry it has taken so long to update but as I said my computer went bust and because I was on holiday from college I couldn't ad anything. But we have a new computer and as of now I can update more. Thanks to all you reviewers, you do help. Now on with the story._

Mya braced herself to hit the floor of the cave, so it came as a shock to her that instead of falling onto the hard cold floor she found herself in a pair of arms. Strong male arms she thought to herself, she looked up at the face of the one who had caught her, and was greeted by a pair of dark, beautiful eyes. Yet, she had been through so much during that past months, that it had become a reaction to shy away from any other human contact. All at once Mya became so confused, she wanted to escape the embrace of the man holding her, but found that she was unable to. His strength combined with her physical weakness made it impossible for her to break away from his grip. Instead she found herself looking to the an again, pleading. As she looked again, though, she realised it was the man from her dream, one of the ones whom she was to save. Desperate to escape the reality of her situation she struggled again, but still he held fast.

"Calm" he spoke, in a soothing voice "we mean you no harm, we've come to help you."

"Why?" she was curious to know why they wanted to help her, she was no one of importance, she knew the knights were only used to save important people "why?" she asked again.

Tristan looked at the struggling girl in his arms, he had not realised before how thin she was, the dress she wore made her appear to be larger than she was. He wondered just how long she had been held captive in that hell. As she struggled he held her, knowing that if he let her go she would instantly fall on the cold floor. He looked into her pleading eyes, and spoke words to try to calm her, but found himself shocked by her response. He had realised that by rescuing this ragged, thin young woman both Gawain and himself were risking their lives; yet when Arthur had given his order he had no argument against it, both he and Gawain had freely followed the woman. But why he thought to himself, he did not know, he had no response to give the woman held tightly against his chest.

"You seemed to need rescuing" inserted Gawain, jolting Tristan back into reality "so we thought we would come and see if you needed any help" finished Gawain as he looked at the fragile form in his companions arms.

"Do you not know that the Saxons are coming" Mya responded, curious to know if her companions were aware of the risk they were taking by trying to help her.

Gawain grinned and helped her to her feet "Why do you think we came to help you? Pretty young woman such as yourself out here, we would not want the Saxons to catch you now would we?"

This made Mya smile, "My name is Mya" wobbling slightly on her feet, despite the grip of the two strong men on either side supporting her.

"I am Tristan. This is Gawain. We are heading away from the Saxons, towards the wall, you should come with us. As Gawain said, we would not want you to cross paths with the Saxons."

Mya made no immediate response; she was torn, should she leave her home, her life to go with these men and live, or stay with everything she held dear and die at the hands of the Saxons? Looking around her cave, then out the door to the small mounds of earth, she chose that she should go with the men. Her parent had died to protect her, she would not let their sacrifice be in vain. "I will come with you" she responded "but may I take some things with me?" Tristan nodded, "But be quick, we have not much time."

She collected some new clothes to change into later, her bow, a quiver of arrows, two intricately carved long knives, some blankets, a few rolls of parchment, a quill and ink. She put it all into a leather bag with two straps attached to it. Both Tristan and Gawain were impressed by her weaponry, whether she had the skill to use it was another question. Mya threw on a cloak and put the pack on her back and followed the men out of the cave.

Just as they reached the entrance, she glance at the graves outside and remembered. Quickly running back into the cave, leaving the knights confused, she grabbed a small box on her bed and held it tight, before rejoining the knights. Tristan helped her onto his horse, putting her at the front, just in case she should fall again, and the three galloped back to the caravan, leaving behind the cave. Mya wondering all the time whether she would ever see it again, and what the future held for her, and the knights.

**AN:**_so there you are another chapter, hope you like it. Please keep the reviews coming, the advice and suggestions help a lot, so I can know what to write._


	5. Healing begins

**A/N: **_Sorry it took a long time to update, but I'v just returned to college and have a lot of stuff going on. I will apologise in advance if this chapter is not very good, or long, but I'm in the middle of writing my coursework and revising for January exams. Hopefully, though, after the 24th Jan (the day I hand my coursework in)I'll have more time and will be able to update more frequently._

I did not take long for the small party to reach the caravan, this worried Tristan slightly as he felt they were moving far to slowly to miss an encounter with the Saxons. Gawain rode off to find Galahad, leaving Tristan to take care of the woman. Though the ride had not been a long one, Mya had drifted into sleep on the front of his horse. He rode up to Arthur at the head of the column, to find that he was in conversation with Lancelot, he listened to their conversation, it appeared that Lancelot shared his view about the pace of the caravan.

"The family we can save" Lancelot argued "But we're wasting our time with all these people"

" I will not leave them to the Saxons" countered Arthur, noticing Tristan's presence with a nod, then nodding at the girl on the front of his horse, asleep, with another nod. "Take her to the wagon, Dagonet and Fulicina will see that she is healed." He ordered.

Tristan obeyed and swung his horse toward the wagon where the other captives lay silently. He dismounted and carried her from his horse to the wagon, Dagonet noticed his presence, and indicated with a nod of his head for him to place the girl on a pile of furs in the corner; he did so and placed a spare blanket over her realising that she was close to frozen, placing the pack next to her, he took the small box from her hand and placed that with her bag. He did not stay around after to check she was cared for; he quickly remounted his horse, proceeding to the front where Arthur was, knowing he would be needed to scout the area they were travelling. Yet, part of him did not want to leave the woman, he wanted to make sure that she was cared for, and that she was fed properly. He reached Arthur, ready to receive his orders.

"How is the girl" Arthur inquired, shocking Tristan slightly, he had not thought Arthur would inquire after her.

"She is well, underfed, cold and bruised, but she will live. She must have been in there for a shorter period of time than the others." Tristan responded.

"She must have been, I do not know if the others will survive, yet as you say, she will. I need you to scout ahead for me" He said, returning to the subject at hand "See if there are any other routes, or ways for us to escape the Saxons. If possible, you could spy on the Saxons for a while, find out where they are headed, their plans and there style." Nodding his agreement Tristan rode off to complete his task.

Mya awoke to the sound of crying, she thought that she was back in the dungeon, and immediately shut her eyes, praying her gaolers had enough of torture for today. But slowly her memory of the day returned, her rescue, the Knights, seeing her cave. Saxons! This thought jolted her into full consciousness; she sat up, and looked around her dim surroundings. She was in the back of a wagon, there were others, one of the people was crying into the shoulder of a man. Yet, she noticed the crying, Guinevere, she thought, she looked again to the sobbing girl, realising that she had never seen the faces of either her companions in the dungeon. Guinevere's sobs did out, as Mya watched her fall into a deep sleep, the man who had been holding her gently laid her back on her makeshift bed. He turned to leave, when he noticed Mya awake, staring at him with her large dark orbs. He could not read the emotions on her face, there were too many present, fear, confusion, sadness. He moved next to her, she remained silent, still staring at him.

" I am Arthur Castus" he spoke in a low resonating voice, she still continued to stare at him with her large eyes, a beam of understanding shone through them, she knew who he was. "You should rest, you have been through a lot." He spoke softly and laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto her bed. But she would not return to her sleep, she had rested enough for one day. The advantage of living and feeding oneself, she thought, is that you get used to being hungry and tired.

"My name is Mya" she said, thinking it only polite to introduce herself, seeming as he had.

"Why were you in that dungeon" Asked Arthur, curios to know how this woman had ended up in such a place, she was no woad, and bore no pagan symbol to define her as such.

"Marius does not like me, so he had me dragged from my home into that place" she answered in a indifferent tone, as though it did not matter what she had been through.

"Why doe s he not like you" Prodded Arthur, curios to know more about this strange woman.

"I am free, I work my own land and I answer to no one, neither Roman nor British" she answered as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. "He has no control over me, I do as I please and he hates that"

Outside, Gawain had ridden to the side of the wagon, he heard the conversation between Arthur and the woman, it made him wonder what had happened to make her the recluse she was, with no allies she was vulnerable to attack from anyone, yet she had survived. He knew she had no family, she had explained to them on the ride back to the caravan that the graves outside her cave were those of her family, but she had not explained anything else before she drifted into her slumber. Gawain felt an overwhelming curiosity about this woman, it was true that she would be a beauty when clean, and in more appropriate attire, but that was not what made her attractive to him. He had never felt anything like this before, to want to know a woman without bedding her, to want to know her heart not just her physical beauty. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name being called, looking behind him he saw that it was Galahad who had called him, so he swung his horse round to join his friend, leaving all thoughts about this mysterious woman behind, he would think of that later, but for now he would talk of pretty maid and the future with his friend.

Inside that wagon Arthur shifted uneasily at the truth in Mya's statement, it was true that Marius despised those who he could not control, but he had never met anyone who had neither submitted to Rome nor Briton. She had left herself unprotected, he had already learned from Tristan that she had no family, why would anyone choose such a life he thought, the hardship and pain, even if she had chosen to follow Merlin she still would have had an easier one than the one she had to live without anyone. Curiosity got the better of his reason, and he decided he had to know why she chose such a life.

"Why do you live on your own, with no allegiance? Surely it would be easier to have some form of protection in a village than to live on your own without it"

"I can assure you sir that I have not chosen this life for myself" she answered angrily, the first show of emotion she had made so far in their conversation, " if the fates had not been so cruel to me I may have lived a far different life, why show allegiance to those who have neither helped not supported me." she looked away, anger and sadness filled her heart, this simple act showed Arthur that he had probed too deep, he decided not to question her any more. Instead her set to examine her of her injuries, just to ensure there were no fatal wounds. It shocked him how much she had been through, bruises riddled her overly thin body, and he suspected she had a broken rib but was unsure, but other than that she was fine. As he pushed her back into the makeshift bed he noticed that, like Guinevere, some of her fingers were also dislocated.

"I will have to push your fingers back, or you may never use them again" he said

"Very well do as you must" she answered dismissively, still angry for his unwanted questioning.

"It will hurt a lot" he said, trying to show that he was truly sorry for his mistake, but she just looked at him with cold, dark eyes, almost daring him to try and cause as much pain as he could.

He took her thin hand and pushed he the first finger back, CRACK, still she continued to stare, he repeated the process a total of six times, but unlike Guinevere, not once did she cry out. The pain he thought must be unbearable, for her to stay quite as she had done showed extraordinary control, and strength. He wrapped her hands in strips of cloth and got up to leave the wagon, as he did, he turned back to look at her.

"I apologise for asking you about your life, I had no right to. But I was curious to see how someone cold survive on their own, I see now how you can survive on your own, you are strong and brave, I admire that."

With that he left leaving Mya to think over what he had said, she had never thought herself brave or strong, but if her saw that in her maybe she did have the strength to change the future. After all fate had not dealt her a fair hand, if she could stop it from doing the same to other she would. Noticing that her belongings had been placed in the corner, she reached over and retrieved the box resting on the top, she opened it and pulled out a beautiful necklace, a blooming moon flower, in the middle of a three point star. She placed the glittering necklace around her neck and it seemed to glow.

_Sorry to give you lot another mystery, but I assure you everything will be answered in the end. Once again please keep the reviews coming._


	6. Snow spells and Remebrance

**AN:** _Ok, seriously sorry for not updating sooner, as I said I've had exams, coursework and loads of crap to do at college. I have handed in my English coursework now so hopefully I am looking forward to a spell of relaxation after hectic January. _

_Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, and sadly I do not own anything._

**Snow spells and Remembrance**

As night set in the caravan jolted to a halt, awaking Mya in the process, she looked around the wagon, once again taking in her surroundings. She saw that Guinevere was awake, sitting to one side in the wagon, furs wrapped tightly around her. Lucan also looked better from when she had seen him earlier that day, leaning in the crook of an arm of a large, but friendly looking knight. He smiled at her, acknowledging her presence.

"We've stopped for the night" he said "If you are hungry there is some food over there" pointing to a covered pile near the opening of the wagon. She crawled over to the pile and pulled back the linen cloth that was covering it, underneath, as the knight had said was some food, it was simple but nutrious. Mya ate it quickly, filling her shrunken stomach until she could eat no more. She saw the large knight look at her with an impressed, yet puzzled expression on his face. As though he had never seen a person eat as quickly as her.

"Better now" he chuckled at her, she liked his laugh, it had a warmth to it, which people did not normally give to her. "If ye want, you can 'av a bath, I'm sure that dungeon can't av been the cleanest place." She smiled at him, and nodded her head; she looked at her torn dress, and filthy body. "If ye don't av any clean clothes, I'm sure Fulicina would lend you some."

"No, I have my own clothes" she informed him. Again he smiled at her, she liked this man, she realized that he did not judge her as others had done, especially Marius. At that moment Fulicina entered the wagon, the large knight smiled at her. Mya looked curiously between the two; obviously there was a fondness between the two. She decided she would her pursue this match; anyone was better than the barbarian she was currently married to.

"The bath is ready now, you can both come if you like" she indicated to both Guinevere and Mya. They both stood shakily, looking at her companion Mya realised she had not fared much better than her. As soon as Mya got to the opening of the wagon, she immediately recoiled into the darkness. She saw all the villagers and mercenaries, she felt that they had all turned to look at her, her mind heard them all shout "WITCH" at her. She recoiled to the back of the wagon, back to her makeshift bed, back to a place where she felt safe. She heard movement in the wagon, someone getting up, and then there was a soothing hand on her back.

"Ye don't need to be afraid of them anymore; they're not going to hurt you anymore." The gentle knight tried to sooth her, but her still felt her shaking underneath the blanket. He thought he could hear a faint sob.

"They will" she choked "they hate me, it's not like that for the others, they were just disobedient, but they all think I'm a witch, and they think I'm evil." She said, still shaking. In truth she was not just scared, she was terrified, now that she was free she did not want to go back into that dungeon, she did not want to die. She remembered when she had been taken into the dungeon, the stares from the villagers, the shouts and cries from the guards. She knew that she was their worse nightmare, and that they would not care what happened to her, they would probably have left me to the Saxons she thought.

"No they won't, I promise, Arthur would kill them if they tried to hurt you" he reassured her, patting her lightly on the back. "What's ye name anyway?" he inquired, he already knew it, but thought to be polite, it might make her trust him a bit more.

"Mya" she whispered, no longer crying, but still shaking slightly. She removed the blanket from her head and sat up. Looking at the big friendly giant (_sorry couldn't help myself)_ with glistening eyes. "What's yours?"

"Dangonet, but most of 'em just call me Dag." Smiling his warm smile at her. "Just wait here and I'll go and talk to Fulicina. Maybe she could help you." Turning to Lucan he said: "Just stay here for a moment, I'm sure Mya will look after ye". With that he stood up, making the wagon wobble slightly, and walked quietly out of the wagon, to find Fulicina, and Arthur. Dagonet thought that if the girl was as scared as she appeared of being killed, and then maybe had a reason to be scared; he didn't want her to be killed; she was too vulnerable, and nice.

In the wagon, the two former inmates sat silently for a moment, it was Lucan who made the first move.

"Is it true what those monks said?" he inquired, "That you are a witch, and know great magic's?" Mya looked at Lucan, but noticed that there was no hate or prejudice in his eyes, like the other villagers, just plain curiosity.

"I am a witch" she answered "But of those great magic's I am afraid they are not so true, I know some tricks, as all my people learn young, but sadly the greater magic's I never had a chance to be taught." She looked away sadly, almost feeling unworthy of the title of a Wicca. However, Lucan did not look away in fear or disgust; he stared at her with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Will you show me some?" he inquired enthusiastically "I mean show me some real magic, I've never seen anyone do magic before, mama used to say that the Wicca people were great people, and if they had survived they would have saved Briton from the Romans" spelled out the pale, but energetic youth, as he moved forward next to her.

"Okay" she smiled at him, trying to sound pushed into her task. Really she could not reject the keen young boy, whom had shared the dungeon with her for some months. "How about I show you some snow spells?" she asked, seeing the snow on the ledge of the wagon. Of course he nodded feverently. She pulled him onto her lap, reached out her hands and bought the small pile of snow to her feet. She could feel Lucan twitch with wonder, but she had only just begun.

Focusing her energy on the small pile of snow, Lucan watched with amazement as the shapeless pile lifted itself and formed itself into two little figures, each dressed as the knights. He noticed that one of the figures bore a resemblance to Dagonet; he did not know who the other looked like.

"What do you want them to do?" she asked, looking at the astounded boy. "They can do anything, dance, fight, act. Just like puppets"

"Make them dance! Make them dance!" he responded jumping up and down, with more energy than he should, considering he had just begun to heal. Mya allowed herself to laugh, the little boy's enthusiasm more than compensated for the hatred of those outside.

She did what he asked her to do, moving her fingers as though strings were attached to them and the snow men. Immediately they began to dance, a happy little gig, Lucan laughed, imagining the real Dagonet doing a gig, like the little puppet men, was an amusing thought.

Just at that moment Dagonet returned to the wagon, at first neither Mya nor Lucan noticed his entrance. Instead he just stood the, transfixed on the little dancing characters. He had not really believed the girl to be a witch, but now that he knew she was, he was not unhappy about it, in fact he felt happy. A small glimmer of hope had been lit inside.

As a boy, he too had heard the story of the Great Wicca's; he heard how they went from place to place, fighting in wars, protecting people and villages. He remembered, as a boy, when they had visited his village. He remembered the band of thieves who had robbed them just a day before. How the Wicca's had turned up in the dark of night, carrying all their stolen possessions, returning them to their rightful owners. He clearly remembers the party afterwards, it had lasted a whole week. The clothes they wore were rich with colour, and the dancing so wonderful, that even someone like Tristan would have been compelled to join. Most of all he remembered the people, and their magic. The old women looked so wise, he had thought if you looked in their eyes you would have seen the whole universe, the young women so beautiful, and happy, and the children so careless. The baby in the arms of the most beautiful woman of the tribe wearing a glittering jewel; a blooming moon flower in the middle of a three pointed star. He remembered when they left his village; the mother had come over to him, holding her child, looking straight in his eyes, and a strange light in hers.

"When the time comes, you must protect her, and in return she will protect you" she kissed him lightly on the forehead, and turned away t join her tribe. It was the last time he saw them again, it was the last time anyone saw them away, for soon word reached them that the tribe had been attacked. Many had been killed, or fled, the Great Wicca's were no more; wiped out by a horde or bloodthirsty Saxons.

At that moment he was brought out of his reverie, a lump of snow had hit him in the side of the head- Lucan and Mya sat laughing at the look of shock on his face. But little did they know that the snowball had not shocked him, what had caused his sudden disbelief; he had just noticed the necklace around Mya neck.

_DUNDUNDUUN… and so another chapter is done, I promise the next one will not take so long as the last, especially now the exams and everything are over .As usual please review. _


	7. Seeing the Horror

**AN:**_ yes I am afraid that I do like cliff hangers, it keeps tension. I was originally going to have Mya tell the story of the Great Wicca's to the knights, but though tit would be more interesting to let Dagonet remember it. As usual thanks for reviewing, hope you like the new chapter, and sadly I don't own KA or any related characters. I apologise in advance to anyone who is squeamish. _

**SEEING THE HORROR**

Dagonet stood stunned, but the laughing of Mya and Lucan bought him back to his senses.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, it was only a snow ball" the giggling girl said. Dagonet just smiled a broad smile and went to join them.

"I was shocked, no ones thrown a snow ball at me since I were Lucan's size" he responded, ruffling the boys hair. He decided not to worry the girl about what only might be true.

"So I guess that was a LONG time ago" she answered, making the boy in her lap laugh. He looked at her happy face; it really was a pretty one, with dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and naturally red lips. He thought she looked even prettier when she smile, she looked young and carefree, so unlike the starved prisoner from that dungeon.

"Fulicina said you can have ye bath when every one is asleep. Says she has to refill the tub, on a count of Guinevere being so dirty." He told her, she smiled at the information; she would be able to be clean without the piercing stares from the other villagers. "In the mean time" he said, in a cheery voice "hows about showing us some more of that magic, looks fun." He went over to where he had previously been sitting, Lucan moved into his lap, and together they watched as Mya created the figures out of snow again, and made them dance, fight, and act.

-

-

-

On the other side of the camp, Arthur sat deep in thought. Thinking about what Dagonet had just told him, about the girl, why would Marius be so intent on killing her? He knew she was a witch, but she lived away from the village, as far as he could gather she had never tried to hurt any one, or even spread rumours against Marius. So why her? He thought to himself. He was so confused, nothing really made sense, he understood about the other in the dungeon, they had disobeyed him, but why her? He heard a snap of a twig and looked up to see Tristan standing before him.

"They are still behind us, just." Spoke the scout, his face remaining expressionless, "but they are close, Arthur, why are we stopping for the night, they will catch us if we stay too long."

"It is only for the night, so they can rest. If they did not rest, the Saxons would have caught us anyway, they cannot move as fast if they are tired." Answered the commander, he knew what his knights felt about saving the villagers, but his conscience would not let him leave them to the barbarians. He nodded at Tristan, indicating that the scout could leave, but as he was walking away a thought crossed his mind.

"Tristan" he said, the scout turned round to look at his commander, expecting another order, "What would make you imprison some one, and make everyone afraid of them, if they had never caused you harm before?" He asked

The scout paused, thinking abut his response "Because I was afraid of them, and what they might do. If no one will listen to them, maybe they are not such a threat." He was curious as to why Arthur was asking such a question, it was unlike him. But being Tristan, he did not question Arthur; just walked away to join some of his fellow knights around a pathetic little fire.

-

-

-

Later, when all the villagers were asleep, in makeshift beds, a figure swept through the darkness, carrying a small pile of clothes and entered a lit wagon. Inside was a tub filled with hot water. Beside it sat Fulicina, the sleeves of her dress rolled up to her upper arms. She smiled warmly as Mya entered, she did not bare the girl any ill feeling, she knew what she was, but thought it was a gift, not something to be tortured out of her.

"Put your new clothes over there" she said, pointing to a stool in the corner " and take off that rag, we'll see if we can't get that dirt of you" said the kind Roman woman. But Mya was hesitant; she knew what Fulicina would see, so just stood still on the spot, slightly scared about what she was to do. "I'm not going to hurt you" encouraged Fulicina, standing up, walking over to Mya, putting her arm round her shoulders and leading her over to the tub.

Mya stood by the tub; paralyzed by fear, Fulicina stood behind her and began to loosen the ties which held her 'dress' together, as the top fell away Mya heard the Roman woman gasp.

Fulicina stood behind the girl, sickened at what she saw, her back was a bloodied mess, a pattern of lines criss-crossed over each other, thin streams of blood and dirt encrusted into the wounds. Some looked infected, with sticky, yellow discharge leaking from their scabbed coverings. Fulicina wondered how this girl had survived so many months of torture, at the hands of her husband no less. Mya's hand skimmed up her back, desperately trying to hide the horrors covering it. But Fulicina just took the hand, and held it, like a mother would hold the hand of an ill child.

"I am sorry" Fulicina began to sob, heart wrenching cries, the cries of a woman who had seen so much awfulness, this was just something else to add to the list.

"We need to dress these" said the woman once she had subdued her tears, bustling about the bathing wagon, like someone lost in a daze. Unable of coherent thought, just lost.

Mya sat silently through this; she was used to being silent. But inside she felt her heart had broken, Fulicina had discovered the true depth of her own husband's darkness. Mya felt a wet cloth sweep over the wounds, it stung, and she let out a small cry of pain. She felt the woman's hands shaking, so she turned around to face her.

"Be calm, be calm" she spoke, taking Fulicina's trembling hands. "I was not afraid then, I am not afraid now. Besides, I cope with pain very well" Fulicina smiled slightly, but still trembling.

"I I I I ju..ust d...ont know wh wh what to do" stuttered Fulicina, taking deep breath to try and calm herself, "I have never, I just didn't, how, why?" she asked the world these questions, unable to find any answer.

"Because I am strong, and I am used to it" answered Mya, giving her own answers to the questions. "Don't be shocked, I am sure they look worse than they are." Finally Fulicina began to calm down.

Mya removed the rest of her tattered dress, and got into the hot water, at first it stung a little, but then it felt nice to be warm, and clean. Fulicina scrubbed the dirt away, being careful with her back, but when she was washed, Fulicina looked at her and said:

"Your back looks no better, I am no healer. I should get that knight; he would know what to do. Just cover you up, and I will go and get him." With that she left the wagon. Alone Mya placed a linen towel around her body, drying it, but not touching the delicate area on her back. She knelt on the floor, waiting for the Roman woman to return. Looking at the murky waters, the only remnants of her time in the dungeon.

Fulicina returned, carrying Mya's thick cloak, she wrapped it gently round her shoulders, and said:

"He said you should go to the wagon, he has some supplies, but he won't come over here, Lucan is asleep with him." Fulicina kept close to Mya as they made their way back to the wagon.

Mya noticed that Guinevere was not in the wagon, she wondered only for a moment where she may be. Dagonet was awake, but Lucan was asleep, his tiny head in his large arms. He had a bowl of, what looked like water, next to him, a clean sloth and some others things Mya didn't know the use of. He motioned for her to sit in front of him, she obeyed. When Fulicina was sat next to him, he took the cloak from her shoulders, the linen shift covering everything but her back. He heard him gasp, like Fulicina, but it was an angry gasp, almost a growl.

"How can anyone be so cruel?" he asked to no one in particular. No one answered; neither Fulicina nor Mya knew the answer to that question. There was none. Dagonet dipped the cloth into the water, and slowly dabbed the liquid onto the festering cuts. Mya hissed as the liquid stung her skin, cleaning out the wounds.

"Sorry" whispered Dagonet, sounding slightly preoccupied, he was studying the extent of the cuts that marked her back. He was as horrified as Fulicina had been. When she had told him, he had noticed the state she was in, and had to take a few minutes to calm her down before she could tell him. Instantly he wanted to hurt Marius, badly. Now, that he had actually seen the wounds, he would have been content if Marius was dead. The truth was he liked Mya, she was kind and he felt the need to look after the girl, she seemed so vulnerable to him.

Throughout the night both Fulicina and Dagonet worked on her back, cleaning, dressing and sometimes stitching the open wounds. Mya had laid down on her front, and eventually came numb to the throbbing pain on her back, and fell asleep. They finished just before dawn, Fulicina went to join her son in their wagon, and Dagonet covered the sleeping Mya. He moved over to the entrance of the wagon, checked Lucan was sleeping soundly before settling himself down on the ground beside him, he could at least have a little rest before they had to get moving again.

Dagonet, however, did not have such a pleasant awakening. He was grabbed by two mercenaries, and dragged into the middle of a group of Marius personal guards. Still half asleep, he used his brute strength to fight them off. He threw down two guards, now fully awake, and went to pick up his large sword. He was about to attack when he heard Marius shout.

"I have the boy and the witch, don't move!" Dagonet turned around and saw Marius hold Lucan, a knife at his throat. One of the Mercenaries held Mya, arms tightly behind her back, wearing only the linen shift which left her back bare. She was desperately struggling, but the mercenary was too large, and held her too tightly. Fulicina lunged at her husband, but he threw her too the ground with ease.

Dagonet stopped, frozen with fear; he did not know what to do. Mya managed to free an arm, and jabbed her elbow hard into the mercenary's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She used this moment to escape; however, she did not get far. Marius pushed Lucan to the ground, and grabbed Mya's arm, the knife now held her throat.

"Drop your weapon" Marius ordered, Dagonet hesitated. "Drop it, or I will kill the witch" He ordered again, just to make sure his threat was heeded, Marius made a small cut n her collarbone, a thin stream of blood emerged from the cut. This time Dagonet did not hesitate, he dropped his weapon. "Pity, death is no less than what you deserve witch." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, an arrow sped through the air, embedding itself in Marius' chest. He dropped his knife, looking stunned, before collapsing, dead, onto the frozen ground. As he fell, he pushed Mya hard in her back, causing her to loose balance and fall onto the frozen ground as well.

She looked up and saw Guinevere, in a pale green dress, approach the mercenaries, another arrow knocked in her bow, flanked by the knight known as Arthur, and another knight, one of the ones from her vision.

"You have a choice" shouted Arthur, "you help, or you die."

"Drop your weapons" ordered the head mercenary, "drop them now." All the mercenaries did as they were told, afraid of meeting with Arthur's sword, or any other for that matter.

Dagonet quickly moved over to Mya, Lucan close by his side. He helped her to her feet, but she wobbled a bit, still in shock, so he put an arm round her shoulder and led her back into the wagon. As she turned round, the many people now gathered around saw the wounds on her back. Many looked away, ashamed or embarrassed at their behaviour to the girl. Many of the villagers felt sorry for this girl now, she had never harmed them, only tried to help, and the had shunned her away.

"ARTORIUS!" Shouted a large man, riding up fast, and battle axe raised high above his head. Pulling his horse to a stop beside the mercenaries. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked the mercenaries, who nodded dumb. Just then another man rode to join the group "How many d'you kill?" asked the large man.

"Four" answered the man, Mya turned around to see Tristan on his horse, but Dagonet urged her back in the wagon, and she heard no more of the conversation.

-

-

-

-

Some miles away, a British scout reported a Saxon ruler, a cruel man by the name of Cerdic.

"My Lord" said the scout "The knights have taken the family, and many of the villagers, we may be able to catch up with them, they are moving slow."

"No" said Cerdic I his raspy voice, turning to his son, a disappointing coward called Cynric. "Take your light infantry, and catch up with them, I'll take the main army to the wall."

"Um, My Lord" said the scout, slightly nervous, he was afraid of the large commander, "there is another thing, um, they rescued some people, from the Roman's dungeon, a boy and two girls. But, um, one of the girls, she is a witch, one of the Great Wicca's they say." He was slightly relieved that Cerdic didn't fly into a rage, but slightly unnerved by the smile that crept on Cerdic's lips.

"You are certain?" he asked the scout, who nodded his response "Cynric, bring me back this girl, kill the others where you find them. I want to kill that little rat, she has evaded me to long, years I have searched for her, and now I find her. It will be a pleasure to finally kill the last of the Great Wicca's, those annoying little maggots, always stopping me back then, but now, there is only one left, and I will kill her with my own hands." He seemed overjoyed as he walked away, the scout was nervous.

"What have I done" he whispered to himself.


	8. Conversations, and Arguments

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Review responses will be at the end of the chapter. Again thank you for reading and reviewing, constructive criticism helps. Sadly I do not own anything to do with KA, only Mya and her ideas etc._

_The plot thickens..._

_**Conversations and arguments**_

By the time the sun had properly risen over the surrounding mountains, then caravan was already moving at a steady pace, behind the Saxon lines. After being returned to the sick wagon, Dagonet had checked the wounds on Mya's back, glad to see that none had been opened he left to talk to Arthur.

Leaving Mya, the other inmates and Fulicina in the wagon, Lucan and Guinevere rested while Fulicina helped Mya into her clothes. Fulicina was amazed at the clothes; they were like nothing she had ever seen before, neither Roman nor British, for they were beyond and beauty of their styles.

They were rich in colour, and suited her perfectly, almost as if they had been specifically made for her, she wore a deep red dress, square cut at the neck, and gathered just under her chest, where it opened up, revealing a beautiful light pink under dress, the deep red dress framing it, embroidery lining the side. The sleeves were tight to her arms, up until her lower arm where they flared out, gain revealing the light pink sleeves of the under dress, tight to her arms. Fulicina helped Mya tie her dark hair from her face, in thin plaits. Around her neck, proudly hung the glittering jewel. When the cape was fastened round her neck, Mya looked stunning, Fulicina almost envied her, her skin was milky white and perfectly matched her dress, and dark hair and eyes.

"May I walk for a while?" Mya asked Fulicina, turning to face her, "I have longed to properly walk for months." Seeing the uncertainty on Fulicina's face, she added "I promise not to over exert myself, just for a while. Please" she added, using her large brown orb eyes to help do her bidding.

Fulicina, though, was not so easily swayed; the girl was still weak and should not be out in the cold weather. Though she could not deny her plea, so she decided that a compromise would be the best idea.

"Only on one condition, you must be accompanied by someone who will look after you, and come back the moment you feel yourself getting tired" Fulicina said, it was the only way she could trust that this girl would not return to the wagon in a worse state.

At that moment Galahad and Gawain rode past the wagon, hearing the exchange Gawain decided to offer his services, he was sure Galahad would not mind more company, especially in the form of a beautiful woman. He rode to the front of the wagon, Galahad following, where he saw Fulicina and Mya; he was momentarily stunned by her beauty, but recovered himself quickly, he leaned over to Galahad and shut his mouth, which had formed itself into an O.

"If you are looking for a trust worthy companion, there are two freely available" he said, indicating to Galahad at his side, who still had not quite recovered from seeing Mya.

Mya looked to Fulicina, who nodded her approval at the knights' offer. So Mya made her way to the entrance of the wagon as Gawain and Galahad dismounted, before helping her out of the wagon.

-

-

-

-

Further up the column, Arthur and Dagonet conversed about their new companions, in particular Mya. Neither saw any reason why Marius would want to harm her, after all, she lived outside of the village, and from what they gathered rarely entered it.

"Maybe, in the past she had angered him" Dagonet suggested, "maybe she tried to stir up a revolt against Marius"

"I do not know, maybe you are right, but then why did the villagers dislike her? They clearly disliked Marius, but they seemed to dislike her more." Arthur responded.

Dagonet wanted to tell Arthur about his previous encounter with the Great Wicca's. Yet he did not, he was afraid of what Arthur would think, many people heard the tales of the Wicca's as children, but few thought any more than that. Simply because legend told that none were left. Then he realised Arthur was still talking.

"How are the wounds?" He inquired, after seeing the injury on her back.

"She will live, provided they are kept clean, none were opened by the attack. I should get back to the wagon" he said, at Arthur's nod of approval he turned back toward the carriage, leaving Arthur to think. Particularly of the night before, of his encounter with Merlin.

_Arthur turned away from Merlin and Guinevere, he had heard enough, he would not lead the people he had been fighting for fifteen years into a battle which could not be won. It was this attitude which angered Guinevere; she did not want him to leave, thinking she had betrayed him._

"_You think you are the only one to have hurts" she inquired, "do you think that you are the only one to have lost family, and friends? We have only fought to protect what was once ours, as you did for your mother." Her voice was rising now as she became angered. "There are others in this world who have lost everything, yet still give everything they can to help others."_

_Arthur was angry by now, how dare this woad speak of his loss, she knew nothing. "And are your people those kinds of people? What have you given to others, except pain and death?"_

"_My people bring hope to others, the hope that they can be free from Rome, and conquerors, to be people in their own country, by their own rights" retorted an outraged Guinevere._

_Meanwhile, Merlin watched this exchange with a hint of amusement, for they fought like children. Just as it seemed that it might get violent Merlin decided to intervene, it would not do to have one of his best fighters, and the future King of Briton kill each other over a slight disagreement._

"_Perhaps, neither of our people are truly selfless, that does not mean that such people do not exist." Merlin decided now that it was time to end their conversation, and so turned to walk away, but not without the final comment._

"_Look to the one who hails from the Great Wicca's, she will help you, she has seen what awaits you, and she will be your eyes." _

Arthur rode by himself for awhile longer, pondering who this person was, the one that Merlin said would be his eyes, but no mater how many villagers passed, no matter how many names he thought of. He kept coming back to the most unlikely candidate, the witch among their group, Mya.

-

-

-

-

-

Mya laughed as Gawain told her of the time when Galahad had to have an arrow removed from his butt. Gawain liked her laugh; it was carefree, almost as beautiful as her he thought. Galahad, also looked as if he was enjoying her company, the way he kept bumping into villagers because he was paying attention to her, was a clear indication of that. Gawain was not only enthralled by her beauty, but her intelligence, she knew cultures from all over the world, she could read, write and count, she had travelled far, and had much experience of the world.

Yet, as many of the other knights were, he was puzzled by her, she appeared to be weak on the outside, but he knew that she had much inner strength. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, he remembered her home.

"How did you build everything, in your home, it must have taken you years, yet you have travelled for many years as well." He asked, part of him had expected her to not answer, but when she beamed at him, he was caught off gaud totally, she was glad he had asked the question?

"I did not build it all sir knight" she responded "My family moved to Briton when I was very young, and built our home, in the forest. When they died," she looked sad at that and lowered her eyes, before lifting them to continue, "I continued living by myself, but decided to travel, so I spent some years travelling, I saw India, and China, even Rome, before I came home, few people knew where our home was, none of it was stolen."

She looked at him when she had finished, he just looked at her, his mouth slightly gaping. She had done a lot, his life felt slightly boring. Almost as though she knew what he was thinking, she suggested:

"You should come with me sometime, you are to be free when you reach the wall, are you not? I could take you to such places, you would not know what to do."

"What about me?" asked Galahad, who appeared to have snapped out of his stupor at last.

"Well I don't know" teased Mya, watching the young knights face feign disappointment, "Well okay, but only if you promise to be good" she laughed as he beamed at her.

They continued like this for another half an hour, and would have continued for longer, had it not been for the large expanse of ice they had just reached.

-

-

-

Geoffrey, the British scout walked next to Cynric, his new employers son, he was still contemplating his decision to tell Cerdic of the Wicca. His only hope was that she did not curse him into oblivion, as he had heard they could do.

"When we catch up with them, you will take the girl back to my father, she is not to be harmed" Cynric asked Geoffrey, who nodded blindly.

All the time thinking of the things the Saxon Commander would do to her, or him if he failed to return her to him. He thought it might not be too late to change side, or maybe when he had the girl he could smuggle her off some side path.

His thoughts were cut short by a lean Saxon running fast towards them.

"We have almost caught them sir, there is a lake up ahead, it appears they will make their stand from there."

**AN:_ okay so I know its not that long, but sadly am suffering from writers block at the mo, and I am thinking of discontinuing this story, please give your responses._**

**_Katemary77: I am afraid to say it was not me, I think constructive criticism is useful. Glad you like the story._**

**_MyDearDelirious: thank you, your story is really good, keep on writing._**

**_To everyone elde: Thank you for reviewing, as usual constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to have more up soon, I have a great idea for the next few chappies._**


	9. A Bargain Offered, A Sacrafice Made

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: as usual I own nothing sadly.**

**A Bargain offered, A Sacrafice made**

Arthur ordered everyone out of the carriages, and told them to spread out across the ice. Mya thought this a sensible idea, spread the weight and the ice was less likely to break, she had learned that from her time in the northern ice lands. Guinevere and Lucan remained in the wagon, but Mya walked next to Gawain as they crossed the ice, he kept one hand on his horse, and the other on Mya's elbow, just to keep her steady as they crossed the lake. Beneath them the ice creaked and moaned like an ailing dragon. It looked like they might just get across, but half way across the ice; the distinct sounds of the Saxon drums could be heard.

The Knights stopped, and all shared knowing glances. They had all come to a stop by now, and Arthur wheeled his horse around and walked over to the knights, he did not give any command, he did not need to give any, this was what they all lived for.

"Knights..." he spoke in his steady voice.

"Well, I'm tired of running, and these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Cocky Bors responded, confidence overcoming his far.

"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway" Tristan gave his approval.

"It will be a pleasure to put an end to this racket" Gawain said, but spared a glance for Mya, he was sad, for he knew this was likely to be his end, and he had almost become acquainted to the idea of travelling the world with her.

"And finally get a look at the bastards" spoke Galahad, giving his seal of approval.

Finally Dagonet, too, gave his approval, but in his normal simple for "Here...Now."

Of all the knights to give their approval, when she heard Dagonet give his, fear seized her heart, as flashes from her visions came back to haunt her. This was the lake from her dream, the Saxons would arrive, and Dagonet would die. She had promised to help them, she had promised to save them.

"NO, you cannot, this is madness, you will all be killed" She cried out, thinking she could deter them, but to no avail.

"If we do not, then everyone will die" Arthur spoke simply before moving to organise the villagers.

Tristan, however, had noticed the fear etched in Mya's face, she was terrified of something, but he could not place it, she seemed to have knowledge something the others did not, as though she could see the fear that was really in each of their hearts.

Mya had to find a way to save him, she decided the only way she could stop Dagonet from dying would be to help him fight. She racked her brains for a spell to break the ice, but she did not know that many, her family had died before her official magic training began. The snow puppets were the extent of her powers. She walked over to the wagon, grabbed her bow, arrows and twin knives, before going to join the other knights, and Guinevere who had chosen to fight with them. Strapping her quiver on her back, and placing her knives on the ground, she stood next to Tristan, at the end of the line. All the knights gave her a strange look.

"What are you doing" asked Dagonet, he was concerned for the girl's safety

"I am going to help you" she said confidently, the other knights thought that she meant all of them, she knew that she was there to help the man would was becoming like a father.

"You cannot fight, you are not strong enough" commanded Arthur, she was frail, and weak, he had only allowed Guinevere to fight because he saw her skill in archery might be useful. For the second time in the journey she was angered by him, and again she made it clear that he did not command her.

"DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO, YOU DON'T KNOW ME, OR MY SKILLS, YOU, WHAO IS SO EAGER WITH FREEDOM, LET ME EXERCISE MINE, I WILL FIGHT WHETHER YOU COMAND ME TO LEAVE OF NOT!" she shouted at him, the other knights were taken aback by her force, Arthur did not protest back, looking slightly frightened of the girl now.

"Besides," she said quieter, "I have more reason then anyone to want Saxons dead." Only Dagonet really understood why.

The Saxons marched around the path, to the shoreline of the ice. Across the other side Cynric counted seven knights, two servants, and a girl. The one that made him smile was the witch; this would be too easy he thought.

"ARCHER" he called, a bowman came for ward, and fired a single shot in the air, which miserably landed far short of the knights. Damn he thought to himself.

The arrow skidded past the fighters, Arthur smiled, at least he could draw the Saxons on to the ice, and it would make it less likely that they would actually have to fight.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation. Bors. Tristan." He asked

"But we are far out of range" scoffed Guinevere, at which Arthur just gave a secret smile, as Bors and Tristan fired multiple arrows in the air, each arrow finding a target.

Cynric was enraged when six of his men were brought down by arrows from the other side, double Damn he thought, now his men would have to step out on the ice, risky, but if they could get close enough for their cross bows, then taking down the knights and retrieving the witch would be easy.

At the same time all nine fighters knocked arrows in their bows. Tristan noticed something odd about their new companions technique, while the others aimed their bows high, to give more range, she held hers straight. She would not reach the target he thought, why Arthur even let her stay is beyond me, but she was very forceful about it. He decided to help her in the least.

"You should aim your bow high, lady; you will have a far greater range." This annoyed Mya immensely; she knew how to fire a bow.

"You would get a better shot if you kept your eye on the target, sir" she responded, her tone suggested that she was displeased with his comment.

Gawain was unhappy that Arthur had let Mya stay, but at the same time impressed that she had volunteered. He knew that if they failed, the Saxons would find her, at least here he could actually protect her. He heard the exchange between Tristan and Mya, and smiled, something told him that he did not need to worry about her technique.

"Hold until I give the command. Aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster" Said Arthur. "Now" he commanded, as all nine let arrows loose.

Mya's arrow imbedded itself into the throat of a Saxon on the front line, Tristan watched her fire, and watch impressed, and envious at her shot. He was jealous at her talent; she may even be able to best him he thought.

They continued to fire volley after volley, taking down Saxon after Saxon after Saxon. Arthur even allowed himself the hope that maybe they could have success over the Saxons.

Across the other side they could see the leader command his men to hold the ranks on pain of death. But by the time they Saxons were half way across the frozen lake, it was clear that the ice was not going to break.

"It's not going to break, fall back, prepare for combat" he commanded, they followed his command, picking up weapons laid at their feet. Mya pulled from their sheath two silver knives, he could see how intricately made, beautiful weapons for an ugly task, how appropriate he thought.

Dagonet, however, took the decision to not follow this order, he dropped his sword, picking up his Great War axe, and he ran full speed, on to the ice. He did not think that he was about to die, he did not care, only two things were in his mind, one was a small boy, Lucan, the other was a voice, which had been playing in his mind since the night, "you must protect her". Mya watched in horror, as the beginnings of her vision played out in her mind. She knew she had to come up with a plan, she had to save him.

Cynric smiled at the giant's bravado, a plan formed in his mind, he could kill the knights and get the witch, a brilliant plan, even his father could not deny it he thought.

"Archers! Archers!" he cried, summoning his crossbow men to the front, ready to take down the hero. They were about the fire when his voice echoed across the ice.

"HOLD!"

Arthur, his knights, Guinevere, Mya and everyone was shocked at the command. So much so, that even Dagonet stopped, if they were no threat, he could not kill them, but his mind was still wary and suspicious of this Saxon.

"A PEACE" shouted Cynric, all the time smiling at his own false cunning, "GIVE US THE WITCH, AND WE SHALL LEAVE THIS ISLAND" lying his little black heart out, he had no intention to leave this island, or these knights alive.

Mya could do nothing but close her eyes at the bargain, somewhere inside of her she had always known they would find her, and would want her. After all, her family had escaped the Sarmation massacre, they came to Britain hoping for peace, but they had not found it. Mya was the last Wicca left; she knew that, her mother had told her before she died. Now the Saxons wanted to finish what they started all those years ago.

Yet, Arthur was confused, he knew that they were referring to Mya, the villagers, and Marius had called her Witch too, but why would the Saxons want her, he thought to himself, she was too young to have caused anger to the Saxons, but then, if she was the Great Wicca Merlin had talked of, she may yet have a power he did not know of.

The knights were confused too, but also scared for her, from the moment they rescued her, she had radiance about her, which was inexplicable, nothing they had ever known before. Guinevere thought of her father's words, if this Saxon spoke true, she was meant to save them all; they would be free, if he did not speak true, and it may well damn them all.

Out on the ice, Dagonet stood transfixed, he wanted to hurt and kill this Saxon, but knew if he tried he would die. Though he was not afraid of death, he wanted to die protecting those he loved, not for some revenge.

From their line Mya stepped out, walking, determined, towards the Saxon line. The knights wanted to stop her, but something held them, like some false binds, invisible but there none the less, they could not move, just shout commands, ask, plead for her to return. When she reached Dagonet, she just looked into his eyes, apologising, asking for forgiveness, it was something she was bound to do.

Cynric watched as the girl proceeded across the lake, the other knights shouting for her return. He was smug, pleased with himself, his intelligence. He would give his father this mighty gift, and he would be hailed for all his glory. Beside him, Geoffrey watched anxiously watching as the girl proceeded across the ice, it did not fracture or break, even creak under her feet, as though some magic held it for her crossing. He watched in disgust as Cynric reached out a hand for her to take as she reached the other side. As she took it, he shouted at the top of his voice.

"KILL THEM ALL" she screamed, and struggled as two Saxons held her fast, but she could not do anything, but continue to fight, she had sacrificed herself for the knights, not to have been gulled by some witless Saxon.

As soon as she reached the other side the knights felt as thought their invisible binds had been removed, but were unable t save their friend, as the Saxon leader shouted for his troops to kill them all.

Immediately as the call was released, Dagonet stuck the ice with his great axe, again and again.

Mya was taken kicking and screaming to the back, Cynric and Geoffrey following her to the rear. Mya noticed this, silently pleased, in her vision, it had been the Saxon leader urging his troops to kill Dagonet, perhaps she had not failed him; she heard his axe hit the ice, but then again perhaps she had. Then a thought that crossed her mind, it was a spell, she had suddenly remembered, it summoned high winds, conjuring the spell quickly she hoped that it worked. That was the last thought that crossed her mind before something hard hit her over the head, and the world faded to black.


	10. Confessions of Scouts and Wicca's

AN: as usual I own nothing, and thanks for my reviews.

Confessions of scouts and Wiccas

The knights did not have time to express their feelings of sorrow at Mya's sacrifice, for as soon as she had been taken to the back of the Saxon lines, the Saxon commander gave the order to open fire again. An arrow whizzed past Dagonet's ear as he began to hit the ice again with his axe, he knew he would not survive this. The wind began to pick up, but he did not think of it. However, the others on the ice had, the arrows began to fly off course, the wind was so heavy, even some Saxons found that they were unable to stand still, watching in horror as their arrows flew away from the knight, who was hacking the ice to their doom. Many chose to flee instead of freeze in the cold water beneath the ice, when Dagonet finally broke through, those who had remained on the ice, were plunged into the water, along with Dagonet.

Arthur ran forward, along with Bors as Dagonet fell into the freezing water, he managed to reach him before he sunk under the ice, and pulled him out, coughing and spluttering the water from his mouth. Together, the three half ran, half slid, back to their original position, as more Saxons reached their end in the river.

As the Saxons retreated, Tristan caught a glimpse of the one he had noticed to be the British scout, working for the Saxons, for his life, he was on a horse, an unconscious Mya in front, her head lolling to one side, as blood from some wound rolled down her face. They met eyes for a moment, and Tristan saw confusion and pity in his face, before the scout and Mya rode off, presumably back to the Saxon camp.

Arthur and the others stood silently for a few moments, just staring off into the Saxon lines, or what was left of them. The Saxon commander had returned by now, blood visible on his hands, Dagonet looked like he wanted to personally kill the man, who had ordered the bargain of Mya's life, and then broken it. But no matter how much they regretted it, they could not bring her back, she was lost to them. The knights and Guinevere felt pity for her, she was undeserving of such a death, it would be painful, they knew that, the Saxons were sadistic people, always willing to hurt an innocent.

-

-

-

Geoffrey looked across the ice to the Sarmation line as the crumbling ice caused the ranks to break, he spotted the dark scout, and for a fleeting moment their eyes me, Geoffrey felt as though the sarmation's eyes had pierced his very soul. It was Geoffrey who broke the link between the two, turning his horse, he had made up his mind about what he would do in his situation.

Several hours later, as the sun set, Mya awoke, but did not open her eyes, lying silently, sensing the surroundings around her. She was lying, wrapped in a thick blanket, on the hard frozen ground. She felt the warmth from a fire close by, and with some effort managed to open her eyes, to view her surroundings. She was indeed lying next to a large fire, sharing it with a single male occupant, and a horse. She recognised the man at once, as the man from the ice, the one that stood next to the Saxon leader. Realising this, she sat up quickly, too quickly as the world swirled around her; she placed a hand on her head to steady herself.

This caught the mans attention, he placed the bowl he was eating from on the ground and hurried to her side.

"Are you alright, you had an ill hit to your head" he asked, pretending to be concered, she thought. She did not answer, but shied away from him, she would not get close to anyone who worked for the Saxons, it would only lead to a more painful demise.

"Do not fear, I am not going to hurt you" he said again, leaning closer to her, but she only backed off even more.

"Then why are you taking me to the Saxons? You do mean me harm, whether it be by your hand or not, either way, I come to harm." She responded, she would not let this man pretend that he was innocent, he was just as guilty as the Saxons, whether he was Saxon, or British.

"I am not taking you to the Saxons" he replied, this shocked Mya, why would he take her, but not deliver her, unless this man was not a dim witted as she thought.

"Then where are you going to take me?" she asked, wanting to know who he was really working for.

"We will go away from England, maybe Rome, or somewhere far from the Saxons." He answered truthfully, he was fully aware that she was wanted by Cerdic, and now that he had betrayed them, they would want his head too When Cerdic had conqured Britain he would come looking for them, he knew they had to leave before Cerdic had conquered the land.

"No, we must help those who will fight." One of her charges may already be dead she thought, she would do every thing in her power to stop the others from dying.

"None will fight the Saxons, they are too strong." He said, knowing that any other person would have accepted his proposal of escape, he began to wonder whether Cynric had hit her too hard, and that she had lost her mind.

"They will" she responded confidently, her trust in this man had increased dramatically, since he had told her that she would not be going to the Saxons.

"But how do you know this, everyone they have encountered is dead or enslaved to them."

"I was sent a vision, by the Great ones" he looked half shocked, yet a part of him seemed to understand, unlike some he was not afraid of her. In truth he was one of the few people who she had openly told of her powers as magic was feared by most, but part of her trusted him, this was a man who had put his own life in danger, to save her.

"They showed me a battle, Britons, and the Knights fought against the Saxons, and some people died, and I was told to save them, it was what would come to pass if I failed in my task. For years I thought it just a dream, but then I met the knights, and I know now that it is true, and so I must save them." When she finished she looked into his eyes, and saw that he too, trusted her, though she noticed something else, it took her a moment to realise what it was, but then it dawned on her, it was guilt.

"Why do you feel guilty?" she asked, she knew she was neing blunt, but why bother not to be, she wanted the answers and talking of the weather was not going to give that.

"I am not feeling guilty" he responded, a bit too quickly, and with a definite hint of 'lie' attached to it.

"Yes you are" she stated matter of factly.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes"

"Then you must be seeing things, there is no guilt in my heart!"

"I have gifts, so why are you pretending that you feel no guilt, I can see it, so there is no point denying it" responed Mya, to which she got a reaction she did not expect. Suddenly tears began to roll down the side of the scouts face, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. Silently Mya sat next to the scout, and placed an arm around his neck.

"Do not cry, guilt can be good, when we realise that we have done wrong, it makes it easier to correct" she told him in a comforting voice, she realised she sounded like her mother, and suddenly she missed her family so much, even though they had been dead for many years.

"How can I undo what I have done?" questioned the scout, "Is there some magic that can bring the dead back to life, or reverse time in some way?" he asked her, the Great Wicca's had reputation for great magic, maybe there was some sort of spell.

"There is no magic which can undo death. But, sometimes correcting our mistakes does not mean undoing the. Sometimes the mistakes we make make us stronger, and when we learn from them we can correct the past, by teaching others not to make our mistakes." She said, in her mind something told her that the Great Ones had a bigger plan for this scout.

She suddenly remembered something her mother had once told her, thinking now how appropriate it was, she realised that her mother had probably intended for her words to be said at a time like this, to a person like the scout, it was what was epected by a seer. "My mother once told me, that every decision has a consequence, and that sometimes, it seems like we have taken the wrong path, but then we realise that w needed to take the wrong path, so that we could understand the right path. Maybe you were meant to join the Saxons, that would mean that you were meant to take me, and betray the Saxons. Maybe we are meant to be here, and maybe because we are here we are meant to be together to save others."

Geoffrey looked at her, a realisation on his face, he knew how to correct his mistakes. "You are far wiser than I would have thought. And you are right, I am going to help you defeat the Saxons, and maybe help save those in you dream" Both Mya and Geoffrey smiled at eachother, like a brother and sister would smile at eachother when they were scheming on how to escape their chores.

"What is your name" she inquired, realising that they had been talking like old friends, when they had only just met.

"Geoffrey, and yours?" he replied

"Mya" she replied, now feeling more comfortable that they had at least been introduced.

"So how will we deafeat the Saxons?" asked Geoffrey, he knew they would need a plan or something.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead" Mya confessed. "But, whatever I am going to do, I must make sure those other knights survive, I cannot let anymore die."

"Well, if the legends I have heard of the Great Wicca's are correct, then your people are the some of the most formidable warriors in the world." Probed the scout, if the Saxons to be defeated, it would have to be soon, or they would be unstoppable.

"Yes but remember, I am the only one left, all the others are dead, I cannot defeat and entire army myself." This confession only strenghened the pool of sorrow growing in her heart, and she found she could not hold it in any longer, she began to cry, deep heart wrenching sobs that pirced the silent forest. Now it was Geoffreys turn to comfort Mya, just as she had done, he placed an arm around her shoulders, and in return she leant her head on his shoulder.

"You miss them, don't you? Your family I mean." Being a scout he was observant, and he knew that she must have missed her family and friends, living alone for so long. "How did they die?" he asked, hoping that it might make her feel better, she would need it is she was to survive that Saxons.

"They were killed." She stated simply, but the look on the scouts face pressed her to continue. "The Roman, Marius Honorius, did a deal, long ago with the Saxons, that if he killed my family, the last surving Wicca's, when they invaded Britain, he could keep his land, and they would give him more money. He did kill most of my family, my father, my brothers and sisters, but not my mother or me. But then my mother got ill, from a small cut she had received while running away, she told me before she dies, that I was to be the Saxons greatest enemy, I was to fight for retribution of our people.But look at me, I can't even do real magic, just childish things my mother taught me, wind and weather spells, I was young when my family died, and it is custom that wicca's learn the old was once they have reached their sixteenth birthday, that was almost nine years ago for me. If my people were still alive they would shun me, I am a disgrace to my poeple." She continued to sob, but Geoffrey was curious.

"Why did the Saxons want you dead?" he inquired

"My people fought for justice, and the Saxons stood against us, we would always stop their conquests, but then one day, while Cerdics father was still king, the main Saxon army ambushed us. We had no warning, no seers had any visions, we learnt some years later that we had been betrayed, but our traitor had also been betrayed, only after he had stopped visions, temporarily, there are spells." She answered, though even she did not know the full sotry, and never would, for her parent had carried it their secrets to the grave.

"Well in that case, we should not linger here" Said Geoffrey, in a confidant voice, as her stood up, offering his hand to Mya. "If we are to defeat the Saxons, we are going to need all the help we can get, and as I am here to help, I think the firt step would be to tell the Knights of the Saxons plans. I only know some of their plans, but hopefully it will help them, if I know Arthur and his knight, they will not allow the Saxons to conquer this land"

With that Mya took his hand and stood, quickly they packed up the few things around the fire, and with Geoffrey in front and Mya behind, they both rode together towars Hardians Wall, to help defeat the Saxons.

**AN: **HEHE, I had you on the edge for a while there, you all thought that Mya was a gonner, soz, for the cliffy and the ridicuallously long wait, but as I said, exams and such, but hey there all finit and my ball is tommorrow then on the Paris, I am not going to be able to update until I return, but I hope that this has made up a little bit for everything.

Thatnks againt omy reveiwes, I love you guys, you're so supportive, please keep reviewing, they are useful, ans I really like them thanks BYE


	11. Unpleasant thoughts

It should have been with great joy and excitement that the knights entered the fort at Hadrians Wall, but the loss of Mya had rendered their weary caravan sombre and bleak. The knights felt as though their freedom was somehow tainted, Mya's sacrifice had made them free men, but herself a slave.

So as knights rode in to the fort, in single file, they were not best pleased to see the Bishop waiting, a false smile plastered on his face. Dagonet was coping with Mya's loss the worse and had to use all his restraint not to lunge straight at the Bishop. The Bishop on the other hand, had noticed their stern expressions and attempted to cheer the knights by respecting his vow to Arthur, and giving the knights their freedom, after of course he had inspected Alecto.

"Come, Come Knights, you are free, here give me the papers." He said, the same false smile gracing his face, as a servant handed him the wooden box which contained the precious papers. His face fell slightly as Arthur walked forward, a stern look on his face, clearly not ahppy about something.

"Bishop Germanus, FRIEND of my fathers" he said, as he towered over the Bishop, disgust written on all his features. He took his paper and walked away, leaving the men to thoughts of their freedom, while his mind was occupied with more unpleasant thought, Mya's fate and the impending Saxon attack, among them. Little did he know, that these unpleasant thoughts were not only on his mind, but on the mind of his knights, who all, for a reason they could not quite comprehend, had found themselves attatched to the young witch, who had sacrificed her life for theirs.

It was Lancelot who broke the silent reverie that had fallen over the knights as Athur had stalked away to his own quarters, he stepped forwards, and roughly took the remaining papers from the box, handing them out, and each knight took his turn to glare dipisingly at the Bishop. All accepted their papers in silent, except for Dagonet, who, aart from feeling sad at his new friends dimise, was feeling somewhat guilty because of it, the man whom her mother had chosen to protect her, had ultimatly led her to her doom. As he took his paper from Lancelot, he stepped forward, and grabbed the Bishop by the collar of his robes. As his gaurds rushed forward to help him, the other knights stepped forwards, swords drawn.

"I've always wanted to kill a Roman before I left this place" said Galahad scathingly as the guard to which his sword was held trembeled at the statement.

Dagonet, held the Bishop tightly around his neck, and lowered his usually calm face to the Bishops.

"You are a traitor" he said, his voice low and menacing, " a traitor or Rome, of your God, and of the people you should have saved. Burn in Hell." He roughly pushed the Bishop to the ground, where he landed, the mud splattering his robes, as the Bishop stared at him, a mixture of disgust and fear present on his face. He was somewhat satisfied to see that no one rushed to the Bisops aid, and the self proclaimed 'man of God' scrambeled out of the mud, like a common peasant.

One by one, the knights left the courtyard, each left to their own devices and thoughts. None of these were particulary pleasant.

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AN**: Okay, so I know its really short, and I know I havnt updated in a while, but between holidays, on which my mother would not allow my laptop, and working full time to save for uni I am pretty much fully booked. But I promise I will updated tommorow because I have already started the chapter, and I have the day off, plus it will be a great way to take my mind off of the results which come out on Thursday, and of course decide my future ARGH!

Anyhoo, thanks for the 1000 readers ive had you made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and thanks for my reiewers. Please please please review, and tell me what you think.

Etraya!


	12. derranged witches, and a plan

Unbeknownst to the grieving knights, the source of their depression was riding swiftly towards them, with the man responsible for her earlier capture. Mya rode on the back of the horse and Geoffrey in front, neither spoke, for both were preoccupied with the same thought, what were they going to do to stop the Saxons, and save the other knights destined to die.

Mya's mind was a maze of confusion, she was concerned as to whether she had saved Dagonet, a man quickly becoming a substitute father to her, and the other orphan Lucan, but also contemplating plans to save the other knights. She knew it was her destiny to save these knights, she could feel it in her heart, but she also knew that if she was meant to save them, it meant some other, possibly greater and more dangerous path lied ahead of them.

Geoffrey too, was contemplating the upcoming fight, he knew the Saxons were brutal, he had seen evidence of that with his own eyes, he had seen how they killed innocents, not just out of necessity, but also out of sadistic pleasure. His mind also occupied another unpleasant thought, but this was not about the Saxons, but about their enemy, the knights. Would they forgive him as Mya had done? Or would they hold him forever as a traitor, he hoped that they did not see him as a traitor, hoped that they could see him as Mya did, as a lost soul, he knew he could only hope.

After hours of riding against the blisteringly cold wind, they finally stopped, more to rest the horse, rather then to rest themselves. They managed to make a meagre fire, hardly big enough to warm them both, but neither cared about the cold, both just wanted to be at the wall, confronting the Saxons, and both just wanted it to be over and their fates decided. They sat in silence for a long time, it was Geoffrey who was first to confront the subject they were both avoiding, but what they were both thinking of.

"How exactly are we going to fight the Saxons, were just two people, how can we make a difference" said the nervous scout.

"I don't know" growled Mya in self annoyance, "I just don't know! What were the fates thinking, or the Gods, or the Powers, or whoever decided this destiny! I mean look at us, what can we do? We can't exactly defeat an entire army by ourselves, much less save the knights." She let out a sigh of frustration.

"If only you weren't the last of your people, they used to be great warriors" contemplated Geoffrey, not intending to input anything useful. Yet at this Mya's head shot up, and clarity settled on her face.

"That's it! That's it! Geoffrey you are a genius, I completely forgot, or course, why else why else!" exclaimed Mya, Geoffrey just looked at her, confused and ever so slightly worried that the hit on her head had damaged something that shouldn't have been damaged.

"Um… Why am I a genius? I really think that I should take a closer look at your head" He said, backing away from, what he thought, was the deranged woman.

"No, I mean, my mother told me of a spell, before she died, she said, the dead never truly leave us, and if we can find a way to call upon them they will help us. What you said about my people, my mother told me a spell, to call those who are lost, the dead." Explained My, Geoffrey still looked at her confusion still evident. "What I mean, is that…if we do this spell, just before we reach the battle, it would summon my people from the afterlife, to help defeat the Saxons…They won't stay around after the battle, it might not even work, but its worth a try isn't it? If it worked we would have another army, the old ones, The Great Wicca's, Great warriors, maybe even past knights, we might be able to win this!" She explained further, seeing realisation on Geoffrey's face she gave a satisfied smile.

"What do we need to do the spell, can you even o it?" questioned the scout, relieved that they had a plan, but frightened that the plan might go wrong, part of him didn't want it to work, the thought of calling upon the dead, quite frankly frightened him.

"We am what we need" claimed Mya, confidently, this was one of the few advanced spells she was ever taught "It's a blood spell, my blood, being the blood of the Wicca's, it will call the from the dead, your blood will symbolise the blood of this land, it will call them to help this land. Then there's an incantation, which has to be said, and the blood is joined on a sacred object, like my necklace" she said while holding the precious item in her hand, "then hopefully they will come to us, in their strongest form."

"But will it work?" asked Geoffrey, nervous now as to how much blood he had to give, he was never really much of a blood person.

"My mother said it would, she said it should only be used in times of desperate needs, and never in a selfish circumstance, this is both, I am almost positive it will work." She said will finality, Geoffrey didn't say anything, but his expression said 'you are almost positive it will work'.

With that, Mya stood up, and walked over to the rested horse, Geoffrey put out the fire and followed her, and they both mounted the horse, and once again raced at speed towards Hadrian's Wall. But this time, neither were thinking of what to do, but were hoping that their plan would work.

**AN: Again really sorry about shortness and slight delay, but I have been celebrating, am going to Swansea university am really excited (bounces around room and laughs manically). Hope any body else who got their grades on Thursday did well.**

**Anyhoo, please please please review, I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter, but considering the length that was good, but please review, because I love them and they make me smile!**

**etraya**


	13. With a little help from my friends

The Saxons looked up Badon Hill, and saw seven figures perched atop horses staring at the scene below them. On command the first ranks of Saxons marched through the large gate of Hadrian's Wall, onto the Smokey plains behind them, some even thought that the land was not worth their effort, a feeling of uneasiness making the hairs on the backs stand on end.

The knights at the top of the hill stood firmly, and prepared, they would either win or loose today, and it was most likely that they would loose, but they did not care, today they fought for a cause close to their hearts, freedom. Each knight went over their plan of action in their head, as it had been prepared last night. Though each knight knew they were outmatched in numbers, they did not show their fear. As the Saxon drums began to beat, coursing through everything, even the earth, and their hearts matched the rhythm as the battle began.

-

-

-

-

Mya and Geoffrey were approaching the great gate of Badon hill, in the distance they could hear the pounding of the Saxon war drums, and they quickened their pace. As they peaked a hill, not far from the wall, they saw the true reality of their situation, for what seemed like miles the Saxon army spread before them, a small group was marching towards the gate. Atop the hill, Mya saw seven knights, and her heart felt a beat of joy, her plan had worked, she had saved Dagonet, but she knew that he was not her only charge, but that she had to get to the battle in order to save two more of the knight's lives.

"We should do the spell here" she suggested, "far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to get there quickly when it is done." Geoffrey pulled the horse to a stop, and dismounted quickly, before helping Mya off the horse. They stood together for a moment, just allowing the true nature of their fate to sink in, Geoffrey, to make amends for his betrayal, Mya to fulfil her dream, her destiny, before she could move on with her life, she pondered this thought for a moment, and decided that she felt like seeing India again, maybe she could take Gawain along, Galahad as well, if he could stand the journey.

"Come, what is it we must do?" questioned Geoffrey, still slightly wary of their plan, but aware that it was their only one.

"We need some hellebore, and athalas (LOTR I know but I don't know many herbs), they should be around here, they grow all over Britain." Replied the Wicca, looking around her she spotted the herbs she needed, and rushed over to pick them, reaching into Geoffrey's saddle bag, she pulled out a small cauldron, which they had used to cook stew in the night before, and a skin of water, she quickly cleaned out the pot, and knelt on the ground, the pot in her lap.

"What do we need that for?" questioned Geoffrey, as a scout he had seen many things, but never in his entire life had he actually seen real magic, trick and teases from his childhood, but never real magic, the stuff of legends, Wicca magic.

"We need to make a potion, the two herbs creates a mist, we use this mist as a gateway between our realm and the spirit realm." she said, using a little magic to start a small fire, over which she suspended the cauldron, and tipped the remainder of the water into it, before adding the herbs, and a strange blue liquid she had taken from a pocket in her cloak. "Then we say the incantation, or rather I say the incantation, you will need to act as my anchor in the living realm, we wake the dead, then we add our blood into the potion which will either blow up in our face, or call the Ancient Wicca army to help us." She continued to explain, as she tipped another bottle of a red liquid into the pot, and allowed it to boil.

Geoffrey watched and listened to her as she explained; part of him still didn't understand what it was they were supposed to be doing, a rather big part in fact. Another part was thinking that he would either redeem himself, but would probably die trying. The last part of him was wondering where on earth Mya seemed to be getting all her potion ingredients from. The as the potion began to boil, a steam of the most wondrous royal purple arose from the pot.

"Come" said Mya urgently "its time, sit in front of me and take my hands." Geoffrey did as he was told, and sat on the ground, on took her hands, they were slightly damp. "All you have to done is make sure that you keep your presence here on the earth, feel the earth, and don't listen to their call. Or we will both be dead, along with all the others"

"Whose call?" asked Geoffrey? But it was too late, Mya had slipped into some sort of trance, it was the strangest thing Geoffrey had ever seen, for Mya's face looked completely blank, and ice began to form on her body, almost as if she was being frozen where she was. Then he heard it, whispers, most unnatural he thought, they called to him, asking him to join him, offering most wondrous things, and for a moment he was tempted to join them, but then he remembered what he was meant to do, and that more lives were at stake if he forgot his charge.

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Mya walked through the land of the dead, around her were thousands of people all emanating an essence of pure power, and then in the midst of all these people she saw them. Five people, she recognised them, her family, those she had loved so much, but had been taken away from her after so short a time. She walked up to her family, and for a moment just stared at them, savouring every detail, their hair, their clothes every line on their face. She looked directly at her mother, who looked at her, with a look of such clear understanding, her mother knew what she was doing, and she was proud of her daughter for finding her path, and for not straying.

The with a swift nod two hundred armed warriors, men and women, Mya's family among them, assembled before her, feeling the link to the earth, she slipped back into the land of the living, keeping the gateway open, long enough for the army to slip, temporarily, into life.

Just a short time after Mya had reached into her trance she was back again, Geoffrey noticed the ice began to melt just seconds before she had awoken from her trance. Behind her was a sight that made him gasp, two hundred warriors, all prepared for battle, and had surrounded them. They all looked entirely alive and real, except at the same time they seemed to posses an inner peace only found in death. When Mya had fully awoken, she looked, with a look of awe on her face, before she looked at Geoffrey and just smiled.

"Maybe we do have a chance after all" said Geoffrey, with an equal look of awe on his face. As he prepared to get up, and go down to the battle.

"No" said Mya in an ethereal voice, "You must both stay here, if you go you will die, and there is much work for you to do" said the voice from Mya, and Geoffrey realised that it was not Mya speaking, but those around him, those with the gift of foresight. Then a figure came forward, she was not an old woman, but neither was she as youthful as some of the others that were there.

The lady spoke through Mya: "Take care of my daughter, she still has a path to walk, she will need you before the battle is done, and remember, you must never loose hope. We will protect her."

With that they charged off towards the battle, while Mya's eyes glazed to a pure white, and with his hands touching hers he could see, feel the great battle which was going on just through the great wall. He saw the multitude of spirits, he saw them protect the Knight he knew was the scout, from the Saxon leader Cerdic, he saw another catch an arrow sent for another knight, he was spirits take down Saxons, and save Britons and Sarmatians alike. All the time they still retained their grace and beauty, the same grace and beauty that Mya too possessed. Then he saw the spirits form themselves in a circle, and in the middle, Arthur and Cerdic fought. It seemed to last forever, and eventually Arthur won.

Then in a flash, the spirits disappeared, in a spark of pure white, and all noticed. Geoffrey felt a sharp pain flash through his stomach, and looked down to find himself bleeding profusely, he looked to Mya and saw that she too bled badly from her stomach, turning a deathly pale, he saw her clear eyes snap shut as she fell in darkness, just moments before he too followed. As he did he heard that same ethereal voice:

"Guide her home."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Arthur looked around the battle field, it gladdened his heart to see all his knights alive, few Britons had perished, and all Saxons were dead. He thought to their aid, and knew who must have sent them. Some of his Knights were wounded, but at least they were alive.

Then Tristan pointed to the horizon, where the same white light shone, that had shone when the mysterious warriors disappeared.

"You think it is her?" asked Lancelot, who'd made his way over to Arthur. "Wouldn't surprise me… seems like the sort of thing she'd do."

The knights found their horses, and along with Guinevere and some other woads, rode to the light. But when they got there their blood ran cold. On the ground lay Mya, and the scout who had taken her, both unconscious, they looked already dead.

Dagonet jumped off his horse before anyone else and ran to Mya's side, giving a quick glance at the scout, her skin was cold, and thought her dead. He held her limp body to his and tears slid down his face. It was Tristan who noticed a slight mist against Dagonets armour, and realised that Mya still had breath, she was not dead.

"She's not dead," he said, leaning over the scout to check him as well, "They are both alive. We should get them inside as soon as possible, or they will be dead.

"How do we know it wasn't him who did this to her, and then did it to himself out of guilt for his betrayal?" Questioned Galahad, noticing the dagger on the ground.

"The daggers closer to her, if anything she did it, and I doubt that…I think he was helping her." Answered Lancelot, as he picked up the limp body of the scout, with Gawain's help, and placed him on his horse. While Dagonet placed Mya on his horse, they all mounted, and rode quickly back to the fort.

Mya and Geoffrey were taken into the healing room, some time later Dagonet and the other healers walked out, saying the wounds had been mended best as they could, but now all they could do was wait for them to wake… if they ever did wake…..

-

-

-

Bit of a cliffy…

_So what did you think? I know it's been a while, but hey I just started uni, and I have a girl in my house that has ha two showers in a month and h stinks and is lazy. Plus she is a lazy bitch (in case you didn't notice, I pisses of with her)._

_Not to mention essays on hard subject like the role of Athenian women._

_Don't know when ill get the next one up, but hopefully sooner, as am a bit more settled._

_So you know the drill._

_Please review, any comments are fully welcome. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I really need your support because to write I have to have a reason when I am really busy, so the more reviews the quicker the next chapter is likely to be. I also would like your suggestions as to Geoffrey, should he live or die, if he lives there might be romance, if he dies he will become a spirits guide, but I haven't decided on that ye so decisions would be good. Also romance suggestions, who should it be Gawain or Tristan, I am aware that there are load of Tristan romances to I am leaning toward Gawain, but if enough of you want a trissy romance I'll do it._

_Love etraya_


	14. Everywhere and Nowhere

For one month there had been little change in either of the two figures lying still and silent in the healing rooms at the fort. In that month much had changed around the fort, Arthur had officially been proclaimed King of the Britons and married the woad woman Guinevere. All the knight who had been wounded had been healed and were back to their activities around the fort, for some such as Bors this involved becoming a full time father- at Vanoras' request, for others, such as Lancelot it involved becoming a full time flirt, which the women of the fort now realised was at such a level they were considering asking Arthur to make up some "mission" to send him away!

After the battle Merlin had explained that the apparitions which had appeared and saved them all could only have been conjured with great magic, a great magic which had long been forgotten in those lands, but which may have become hereditary to a culture's such as Myas'. He also explained that for someone like Mya to have conjoured something like that she would have had to use great magic and strength. He told them that Mya would have had to use someone to ground her to the earth while she entered the spirit realm and because of this had likely caused Geoffry to also be in the same state. He did not explain whether there was any chance of a recovery As such the knights now felt some responsibility to both Mya and Geoffry who were both responsible for their salvation.

Dagonet spent his days checking his last remaining patients in the healing rooms, after being fully checked it appeared there were no visible wounds though both appeared to have suffered extreme blood loss. Both had been unconscious this time, and were kept alive only through the help of Dag and Fulicinia, with whom he had developed some attachment to.

As was often Dag was not alone, as normally the knights would stop by to check on the progress, or the lack thereof, of their favourite witch and her companion. Today was no different, Tristan sat on the sill of the window nearest her bed, and while he said very little, would sometimes tell her what was going on outside, he thought she would like that.

"Forts been busy" he said, just to keep her updated, and while he knew she had never been to the fort, he thought she might like to be kept a little updated. "Lots of the Britons have been coming, lots of the Romans have been going"

"Still too many Bishops hanging around for my liking" muttered dag, loud enough for Tristan to hear, who had smirked at the memory. The Bishop had been forced back to the fort when he had reached the coast, it appeared that some of his less than official actions had made their way back to the pope (courtesy of Alecto) and while the pope had sent great gifts to the knights who had saved his favourite God-child, he had admonished the Bishop and stripped him of his titles for making false claims under the name of the pope, who had infact sent him to recover his relative. The Bishop now awaited the "official" party to take him back to Rome for his trial, after they had finished their duty of acknowledging Arthur as rightful King of the Britons.

"He will be gone soon" Tristan replied, just the day before Arthur had told him the Bishop would be removed in one week and returned to Rome. In that time though Lancelot, Bors and Galahad had been making a contest of who could intimidate the Bishop worse, and while he hadn't officially been part of this, Tristan was still winning.

As they day moved on, much as it had done the past month, Dag and Tristan would exchange a few words, involve Mya in some conversations, until the sun began to set in the sky.

"Come" said Dag, who while he never really wanted to leave Mya, was aware that there was little more to be done for her except wait and pray to whatever Gods they she may recover, "We should get some food"

And with that both were out the doors and to the tavern.

Mya wondered aimlessly through the forest, she didn't really know where she was going, or where she had come from for that matter, it just seemed that she had been wondering through this ancient forest for a long time. She sat upon a rock and started to think, she couldn't quite remember how she had got there, or why, or even how long, all she knew was that she was lost, but couldn't quite think where she had to go to.

So she got up and kept walking, as it seemed like the best thing to do, though she couldn't quite tell why. So day turned into night and still she kept walking, until after some time, she didn't know how long, she finally reached a clearing in the trees.

Curious, she thought, curious and curiouser, she thought again, for within this clearing was a clear lake, and within this lake stood a large stone, and upon this stone sat a man. It seemed to her that she knew him, but like all her memories, she couldn't place this man within them. He was a young man with light hair, a slight gaunt face and rough woolspun clothes that appeared to be a little large for him.

When she neared the lake he looked up, for he appeared to have been gazing into the deep pool, and smiled at her.

"Well that took you long enough" he said in a cheerful tone, "I have been waiting here for ages!"

"Whatever do you mean" She replied " I do not believe that we have the pleasure to be aquatinted"

"Well we are" replied the strange man "And you have kept me waiting here a long time"

"I must apologise for that sir, for I was not aware I was wanted, and while I was wondering lost in the woods, I had not been told I should head anywhere for anything" She said curtly, thinking it very rude of this man to make assumptions, though something within her nagged again that she knew this man and was meant to meet him a long time again.

"Well.." said the man, as at last he stood up, "if you did not know you had to be anywhere at anytime, there how did you know you were lost?"

"Well I had no idea where I was going and therefore I was lost" She replied thinking herself very clever.

"But if you had no-where to be, knew not where you were heading to or from, and had no time to be anywhere... then how do you know you were lost? You could have been where you were meant to be and forgot!" questioned the man and he examined her face with eyes older than himself, and with that he made a light jump and landed on the bank of the pool

"Well I just had a feeling I was lost" replied Mya, who really could not understand this man at all.

"Well then" said the strange man "that was because you were late for meeting me! You just didn't know, because you forgot me telling you as I have not yet told you"

"That makes no sense" replied Mya, who was beginning to get a headache from this man who seemed to make no sense, and who appeared to be talking only of her being late for something!

"If you have not yet told me then how could I forget!" aha thought Mya that will confound him.

"I have not told you for you keep yammering on about being lost" said the man as he began to walk around the outside of the pool, aprently looking for something.

By this point Mya thought there was no point in replying for this man was surely crazy, she was just beginning to walk away from the clearing and away from this strange man, when across the pool came his voice, though this time appeared slightly different, older.

"You won't find you way home going back in there" As she turned, she gasped as the young man had suddenly shifted to an old man he still wore the same slightly too big clothes, and had the same old eyes, but now his face was crinkled with age and a long white beard trailed at his navel. Mya turned back towards him, some feeling in her gut telling her this man was right, she really didn't want to go back into the forest.

"What do you mean" She asked "where is my home?"

"Not in there, that is for certain" he replied as he continued to look for some mysterious object around the pool

"Where is here anyway?" asked Mya, she really was fed up with this cryptic man, and only stayed where she was for fear of returning to the forest, perhaps if she got him to talk about something else he might make sense, she thought, though didn't hold much hope.

"Here is here, it is here, and it is there and it is everywhere and it is nowhere!" replied the man still stooped as he continued his rummaging.

"Please talk some sense!" she nearly shouted, her head was pounding and she was beginning to get a sharp pain in her stomach and her back still ached!

"Fine!" Huffed the man, who had thought himself very clever, but he had found what he was looking for and really had to be moving on. "But just so you know your mother was better at this than you!"

"What do you mean my mother? Who are you? Where is here?" replied a shocked Mya who hadn't expected this man to say he knew her mother.

"Well everyone passes this way to the next life, whichever that is, so I meet everyone who ever is, ever was and ever will be." Replied the man as he picked up a long stick from the ground, " Time after all is irrelevant here, this is the great 'tween*, that is why you forgot you had to come here, because I can tell you now and tell you tomorrow and it would still be today!"

"Ok so that explains somethings" she said "but who are you and how did I get here?"

"Oh I tell you not my name for I have none, for I always exist and never exist so I have not been born, made or bought into being, I have no parent and so was given no name" Said the man with a sad old smile, the kind only one who had lived all the ages could give, "But if you must give me a name you can call me Grandfather Time for that is all I am and all I am not"

"But as to why you are here, my dear, we must wait, for one more is needed to explain that" said the man who now seemed to look as though he were middle aged as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

Seeing nothing else to do Mya walked over to the man and also sat down, she took the time to examine his face for the first time. It was a curious thing for while she had noticed his appearance had changed from young to old to younger, she saw now it appeared to be an almost constant thing, for as she watched his face changed always but yet seemed never to change. From looking in his face she could understand what he meant by always existing and never existing for it seemed that he was a solid man yet when you looked away it almost seemed as though he disappeared. She also noticed that what she had thought was a man was not quite a man, for like his age this also seemed to change and at times his face seemed both masculine and feminine.

"When did you meet my mother?" she enquired, feeling it was only polite to make conversation

"I don't quite remember that" said the man in riddle again, " I saw her when she passed this way, it may have been 2 days ago, it may have been an hour again, but it may have been tomorrow or next month" At this Mya sought to ask no other answer, she thought she would not understand any answer anyway.

And so time passed, and like all things in this place time did and did not pass, so Mya felt that she had been sat there for both a very long and a very short time. But within some semblance of time a rustling was heard in the forest close by, Mya stood up suddenly at this, as a familiar young man came into the clearing.

As soon as she saw Geoffry come into the clearing she felt a jolt run through her, suddenly all those things she thought she had forgotten came back and she felt it strange that she could have forgot so much. So much pain and suffering, love hatred and fear, how could she forget that? Part of her wanted to run back to the nothingness, another part of her wanted to be back in Britain (from where ever she was now) and see the Knights and go back to her cave and see her parents graves. She wanted to laugh and cry, live and die.

When she looked up to Geoffry she saw the same look that must be on her face, but with one difference, that look of guilt she had seen earlier was still there, lurking beneath everything, and something else she couldn't quite understand, a longing for something.

"Aha!" cried the man, making both Mya and Geoffry jump "Now our party is complete, this way please, this way!" At which he started to scramble to a cave by the side of the pool, that Mya had not noticed before.

Seeing Geoffry about to question the old, man, Mya grabbed his hand and dragged him after the man "don't" she said as a single word against his questions, her head still reeling from her questions, she couldn't bear to go through it again.

"But..." Geoffry started to protest

"We appear to be at some form of gateway" explained Mya, really wanting to explain in some form of sense rather than asking Grandfather Time to do it, " this man appears to be some form of guardian, we lost our memories, not sure why, and DONT ask the man, you won't get an answer anyway!" Geoffry was still quite confused but as Mya was still dragging him after the man he didn't have much of a chance to argue.

When at last they entered the cave they saw that like everything in this place is was both something and nothing, both large and small at the same time, and like the clearing there was a pool in the middle with a rock in the middle and the man sat upon it.

"Your late!" Cried the old man, making Mya thing not this again

"No we saw you just a moment ago" She replied "but you have forgotten because it has not happened yet"

"Ah yes of course!" replied the man, making Mya sigh in relief that she had said the right thing, and making Geoffry even more confused for he did not understand even basic magic so did not understand how a man could forget something that has not even happened, especially when it had happened just a moment ago.

"Where are we Grandfather Time?" asked Mya, learning how to speak to this man now,

"We are that place that is betwixt all things, a place where you can go forward, or backwards, or side to side or upside down!" replied the man

"And what is forward?" questions Geoffry taking the hint from Mya

"I do not know, and yet I do but that is not for me to tell" replied the old man, Geoffry understood now why Mya told him not to question the man!

"I am not a guide but a gatekeeper and any decisions are yours to make, I can but tell you a choice you must make. The Gods have deemed that for your actions you have changed fate, and they are happy, they have given you a choice.

For your actions the Gods should have claimed your life, but have deemed that it is not their choice to make, for your sacrifice they offer you the choice the return to life, or continue on your journey in this world and onto the next"

"What is in the next world" asked Geoffry forgetting there was a way to question this man.

"That I know and yet I do not, for it is not for me to tell" replied the man "I am but a creature of time, if you live you will return to life and all the pain and suffering life brings until to come to this place again, then no choice will be given you will be expected to walk the path before you, if you do not, you will go to wherever is after this world and you can make fate your own."

At this Mya and Geoffry looked at each other, and in each others eyes saw their decision had been made, and both had chosen to walk a different path, they embraced each other, knowing one of them would not return to life and one would. And together, hand in hand they walked towards the pool as the man directed and on their journey they went.

**Cliffhanger again! What a Bitch I am!**

**Ok so I cant really apologise as I genuinely lost interest in this story but I have decided I am going to finish it, I really cant give a time frame but I am in a better place of life so hopefully wont be as long as last time.**

**So much really has changed in that few years since I last updated, I hope some of you are still interested in this story!**


	15. The sun rises

The first thing she noticed as she came back from the darkness was noise, or rather lack of, for wherever she had been before there was always some noise, as though someone whispering through the forest, of course she hadn't realised it at the time, it was just noise throughout the forest. The second thing she noticed was that it appeared to be dark, night, he mind assumed.

Without opening her eyes she took a few moments to recognise her surroundings, she was on a bed, quite a soft bed, she seemed to be wearing some form of linen shift, she felt no obvious injury to her body, though there was still a pain in her back, but she assumed that was from the beatings in the dungeon. She had no idea though where she was so she opened her eyes, she seemed to be in some form of healing rooms, with beds lined up on either side down a long room, spaced along the side there were regular windows, the shutters were currently closed but she could see glints of the moonlight as they flecked through the slats.

She appeared to be the only occupant of the room, the other beds were neatly made up with wool blankets and white linen sheets, though the one next to her appeared to have been recently vacated for the blanket was just a mattress and a grey blanket folded in the middle. For a time she continued to stare at that bed, though she couldn't place why, she had a feeling of loss looking at that bed. Eventually she dragged her gaze away from the bed, she didn't know where she was but appeared to have been taken care of, she had been dressed in a plain white night shift, her old wounds appeared to have healed mostly, though some traces and scars were still there, some would always be there.

Looking at her wounds made her think of everything that had happened before she got there, Marius's dungeon, the knights, the ice battle and GEOFFRY! She suddenly thought as she went through it all! They had both been in that land between, but he hadn't returned, she remembered what he had whispered in her ear as they embraced before stepping into that pool.

"Sometimes hurt is too deep that there is no mending a broken heart, for all I did before I cannot turn back there now, my heart would not mend by going back, so I must go forward" He had told her as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and with one final goodbye was gone from this life.

She knew then where she was, and how she had come to be here, she also knew that there was something she had to do. So in the moonlight she got up from the bed, her legs unsteady and her body frailer than it had been, she realised she but have been in that place much longer than she had expected. But she was determined and kept going, on a thought she slung the blanket over her shoulders to protect a little against the chill in the night air. Silently she walked out of the building, barely twitching at the cold of the stone floors outside. Out of the building she turned toward the hill she had seen in the distance when she had summoned the spirits, it was slow but eventually she got there, she headed towards the various mounds in the cemetery, towards the one which was clearly brand new.

She was happy that he had been given a decent burial, despite his previous actions with the Saxons, it was still Geoffry who had saved them, for without him to ground her she would have wondered into the spirit realm and not come out again. She was glad the knights recognised that. She knelt next to him and placed a hand where she thought his still heart now rested.

"Goodbye friend" she whispered, "find peace and mend your heart, you had nothing to be guilty of, you only walked the path you were meant to" Tears slid down her face but she felt a peace within her that told her that he was happy, he was where he was meant to be, and one day, when the time came, they would meet again. She took off the necklace still around her neck, and placed it on his bear grave, a sign to all that a friend of the Great Wiccas rested there.

She stayed there until the sun started the peak over the horizon, until she felt a calloused hand on her shoulder.

" Your awake" said the gruff voice, she turned towards him and looked into the kind blue eyes, they shone with happiness that could not be expressed in any word.

Gawain had come to the healing room early in the morning before the sun had risen, he found he had not been sleeping well since the battle, as though something was not as it should be, so he headed towards the healing rooms as he usually did when he couldn't sleep. He didn't visit so much during the day, Dag was normally always there, and for some reason he wanted a bit of privacy when he was with Mya, so he could just speak with her. He really couldn't explain what he felt towards her, certainly he had never felt this way before, but again it didn't feel logical to call it anything, after all he hadn't known her that long before she was taken. He just knew that when he was with her, somehow, he felt like he was whole, as though he had never quite realised he hadn't been whole before, but now that he had met her it was so obvious that he felt foolish for not realising before.

When he arrived immediately he saw she was not there, and suddenly felt a great pang within his heart, thinking that she too had died, like the British man had done just the day before, but on further inspection he realised the bed didn't look like it had been stripped like when someone passed, but more like someone had just gotten out of it. At first he just stood there, realising he didn't know enough about her to know where she would go, but then like everything about her, it just clicked, and he headed towards the cemetery.

Surely enough there she was, kneeling over the grave of the British man, silent, almost like a copse herself, but still breathing, still alive. He strode quietly over to her, and place a hand lightly on her shoulder so as not to startle her, and almost to himself whispered,

"Your awake".


End file.
